My story
by Anahita Unduli II
Summary: What if Shino had a sister who disappeared a few years ago? What if she showed up without any knowledge of who she really was and landed in an enemy's hands? How would this change the ninja world? (In reedit stage, check profile for more updates)
1. Irisu's POV

Chapter 1 

Prologue: Susan's P.O.V. 

Hi. My name is Susan E. I am 11 years old, and I live in Warwick, Rhode Island; United States. I live with my mom, dad, and twin sister (who I hate)! I recently began watching Naruto. It's a pretty good show, and I wish I could go there!


	2. FastForward two months

Chapter 2

Fast-forward two months-

"Wow! You really are obsessed, Susie!" said Meghan. "Thanks, Meghie." I said. Welcome to my life. My favorite thing right now is Naruto. I try to watch it every chance I get! I'm literallyobsessed with it. By the way, Meghan is one of my best friends. One of my other best friends is Rya. She get's more hyper than me! But the best thing about school is the Book fair, recess, lunch, and going to and from school. But I'm very shy and don't really talk that much when I'm in class. Bye for now!


	3. Fast forward to my 12th birthday

Chapter 3

Fast-forward to my 12th birthday-

"Okay, maybe I can get to the Naruto world!" I said, looking around. You see, I was in my bedroom at home; and I wished I could go to the Naruto world. Then all of a sudden, I went through a vortex, and here I was! From what I knew, I couldn't be in Mist or Sand. "Where am I?" I asked myself. 'I wonder if my physical abilities increased. Do I have any Kekkai Genkai?' I questioned myself. While I was asking myself a ton of questions, it wasn't long till I felt something sharp against my neck. "Don't move." came a voice from behind. 'Hey! I recognize that voice!' I thought. "So… are you Hatake Kakashi?" I asked him. "Not surprised that you know who I am. But who are you and what is your business?" Kakashi said (who I bet might try to kill me right now)."Susan Earnshaw. And I'm just trying to figure out where I am!" I yelled at Kakashi angrily. Suddenly, I felt very dizzy. "What's going on?" I asked. Before I could figure out, everything went black.


	4. Kakashi's POV

Chapter 4

Kakashi P.O.V.

"So… are you Hatake Kakashi?" she asked me. She looked only 11 or 12 years old. There was no sign of being a foreign ninja, though. "Not surprised that you know who I am. But who are you and what is your business?" I asked the girl. "Susan Earnshaw. And I'm just trying to figure out where I am!" she yelled at me. 'I have a bad feeling about her.' "Hey! Sharingan guy!" Susan cried. "What?' "Let me go! I don't want to die! Especially since I just turned twelve today!" cried Susan.

'She's too young to be that tall. Who knows where she's from? Susan could be a spy for Orochimaru. Better have her unconscious s o I can interrogate her later.' thought Kakashi. Using a sleeping genjutsu, I would be able to wake her up when I need to. Suddenly, he turned to see there was a Sound ninja watching him in a tree. Kakashi did the genjutsu upon Susan, and she immediately fainted to the side. Looking back to where the sound ninja was, he saw that he was gone. 'Where'd they go?' Kakashi asked himself, looking around.

"Below." came a voice. Kakashi looked, and there was no one there. "You're obviously trying to trick me." Said Kakashi. "Well… considering you are a Jonin, looks like the curse seal will be put to some use..." came the voice again. Fwoosh! A kunai came straight at him. Kakashi easily dodged it. "It'll take more than that to take me down." Kakashi said. "You can't copy these moves! You're powerless against us!" the voice said confidently. 'Ugh… this isn't good. If they have curse seals, it will take longer to defeat them, and their moves are probably powerful jutsu's. Most likely, there's a Kekkai Genkai in at least one of them.' Kakashi thought. "See ya, loser!" came another voice, from behind him. 'Shoot!' Kakashi thought, turning around. He saw the sound ninja disappear into the forest. 'This isn't good! They have a girl who might have some information on the whereabouts of Orochimaru, and these enemies… I can sense they're really strong.' "No…" Kakashi said, before he fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Tayuya's POV

Chapter 5

Tayuya's P.O.V.

"Ha ha! We totally got him!" cried a girl. Don't think it's over yet. Even though He won't be awake for a while, we still have to cross the border to get to sound. "The voice next to Tayuya said. "Well, aren't you two chatty." came a voice from above them. "Kidomaru, aren't you supposed to be up near Jirobo and Kimimaro?" asked Sakon. "Yeah, but I had to check that you guys hadn't gotten attacked by any ninja." Kidomaru said. "What are you… our mother or something?" asked Tayuya, annoyingly. "No. But you might want to catch up before Kimimaro kills you for not being up near the front to back someone up if we're suddenly ambushed." he said very seriously.

"We'll be there soon." Tayuya said. "Okay." Kidomaru replied, then jumped up to more trees and disappeared. "Come on, we have to catch up.'' said Sakon, starting to speed up. "Ugh! Wait up!" cried Tayuya. Suddenly, Sakon stopped. "Finally caught up to you!" Tayuya said triumphantly. 9She caught up after three minutes). 'Now I can laugh in his face! Hey… why did he stop?' Tayuya thought to herself. "Sakon! Hey! Hello? What's wrong? Why'd we stop? We're supposed to be…" "Tayuya, stop right there!" yelled Sakon. Doing as Sakon told her to, she landed onto the next branch.

"Sakon! I'll ask you again. Why'd we stop?" asked Tayuya. "There's traps up ahead, a Chunin, and 3 Genin." Sakon replied. "Well, let's just use the 1st level curse seal and kill them fast." Tayuya said reassuringly. "Sounds like a plan to me." Sakon replied, with a wide grin on his face. Then they activated their curse seals. 'Heh heh… this is going to be fun.' Sakon thought mischievously. Tayuya immediately went off to kill the Genin. And Sakon went off to kill the Chunin. A few minutes later… "Aaaagghh!" "Aieee!" came the voices of the Genin and Chunin. De-activating their curse seals, they went and caught up with the rest of the group. "This mission was easy enough." said Sakon, as he and Tayuya came up behind Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Kimimaro. "Well, you finally caught up. What took you guys so long?" asked Jirobo, looking back towards them. "Leaf Ninja. We had them dead in a few minutes." Tayuya said. "Well how much more time do we have left on the mission?" asked Jirobo? "About 5-6 hours left. Still plenty of time left." Kidomaru replied. "Good. Then let's get going." Sakon said.


	6. Rewind to where Kakashi is

Chapter 6

Rewind to where Kakashi is

Back to where I was when Kakashi used that genjutsu on me to make me fall asleep. And yet… he was still asleep! "This is unlike Kakashi to fall asleep during a mission." said an ANBU operative. "Yeah. And there's a huge bump on his head." said the operative next to him. "Better just take him to his apartment and take it from there." said the first one. "Yeah. We'll have to report this to the Hokage. There's something going on here, but we won't know what till Kakashi's awake." said the other ANBU operative. They picked up Kakashi and began jumping up higher into the trees. When they had gone just about a mile or so, one of the ANBU operatives noticed Kakashi was stirring. 'We'll finally know what's going on soon.' thought ANBU operative A. "Let's break over here. I suspect that Kakashi will be awake soon." the other ANBU operative said. "Right." said ANBU A. They jumped down from the trees and landed by a small pond. They laid him against a rock and waited. (But I'll get back to Kakashi after this next part).

Note: Sorry I haven't put anything from me here personally yet, I'm still trying to figure how to do stuff on here. I hope you enjoy, please let me know how you like it so far. Reviews are appreciated. I thank everyone who is reading this, it makes me feel very happy! This is actually from the 7th grade, so I don't want to rewrite it much. I prefer to leave it the way it is. Over time you'll be able to I did things differently. Also, I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And don't worry, the chapters do get longer!


	7. Irisu's POV 2

Chapter 7

Susan's P.O.V.

'Hello again. How ya doing? Right now, I believe I'm in someone's arms or their back. Although, I don't know how I'm sensing this. For all I know, the direction that I'm in is away from Konoha, and heading north. So that means… it means I'm headed for Sound!'

Note: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! I also do not make any money from this!


	8. Back to ANBU's and Kakashi

Chapter 8

Back to ANBU's and Kakashi

"Uhn… where am I?" Kakashi asked, waking up. "Not too far from where you were unconscious." ANBU A replied quickly. "Oh." "How come you were unconscious anyway?" asked ANBU B. "A sound ninja hit me pretty hard on the head." he replied. Then, he told them about a mysterious girl who had appeared there. 'Somehow, I felt as if I had seen her somewhere a long time again." said Kakashi. "And where is she now?" they asked. "Probably headed for sound. Those sound ninja took her easily, because I used a sleeping genjutsu; so she could be interrogated later." Kakashi said. "Why did you think she was an enemy?" asked ANBU B. Kakashi pulled something out of his pocket. "I managed to grab this from her." he said, handing the object over. When they looked at it, the object was… (Wait for the next 2-3 chapters! Sayonara)!


	9. Sound Village Rice Country

Chapter 9

Sound Village (Rice Country)

"Finally, we made it into the border." said Sakon with a sigh of relief. "A couple of more hours, and we're going to have set up camp; and then continue the mission tomorrow morning." said Kidomaru. "Good, 'cause I need to sleep." said Tayuya, yawning. "You can sleep later Tayuya." said Kimimaro coldly. 'I just want that girl delivered to sound soon.' he thought.

Note: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Sorry this is really short, it gets longer and better promise. I hope you guys and girls will review, just so i can see how you like it alright?


	10. Later that night

Chapter 10

Later that night

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep, Kimimaro?" Kidomaru asked, walking up to him. "Shouldn't you?" Kimimaro replied. "Nah. Not tired. And besides, I want to know what Orochimaru plans to do with her!" Kidomaru said. "Well, I know." said Kimimaro. "Then tell me already." he said impatiently. "Well, you're not allowed to know just yet." Kimimaro replied sternly. Flashback: "You wanted to see me, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kimimaro, staying behind. He had been asked by Orochimaru to stay behind, because he needed to talk to him about something. "Yes. It regards the person you need to capture on this mission." he replied. "Who is it sir?" asked Kimimaro, hoping it wasn't somebody he thought was dead. "It's-"(Sorry! But I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger)!

Note: I do not own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! Don't worry, more is coming, longer chapters! It just is shorter in type often. Reviews are welcome!


	11. Back to Kakashi

Chapter 11

Back to Kakashi

… A pink beaded, butterfly shaped locket. Inside it said 'Happy 10th birthday, Irisu! From, Shino.' "But that was two years ago! She disappeared, and nobody found a trace of her!" ANBU A said, as he recognized the locket (he was part of the search party). "Well, the Hokage will need to know about this." ANBU B said, standing up. "Right!" cried the other ANBU and Kakashi. Fwoosh! They immediately were sailing through the trees, heading back towards the village.

Note: I do not own Naruto! It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Also, the necklace mentioned in this chapter is real and is owned by me, random fact FYI! I hope you're enjoying this story, and I thank each and every one of you who is reading it and being patient though the story may be a bit boring, good parts are coming up soon!


	12. Back to Orochimaru

Chapter 12

Back to Orochimaru

"It's your cousin, Kassandra." Orochimaru said, holding a picture out to Kimimaro. He took it, looking at it, shocked. 'This can't be! How is she alive? How-'"Is there anything wrong, Kimimaro?" asked Orochimaru, watching his reaction. Kimimaro's head jerked up, coming back into reality. "No sir." he replied. "Fine. You may go." Orochimaru said, shooing him away. Once he was out the door, Orochimaru turned to Kabuto and said "Keep an eye on Kimimaro when he gets back with that girl." Orochimaru instructed. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto replied.


	13. Hokage POV

Chapter 13

Hokage P.O.V.

"So you're sure this girl is the missing child from the Aburame clan?" the third Hokage asked. "Yes, I'm entirely sure she is." Kakashi replied. "The necklace, hair, and eye color is more than enough evidence to prove that it is her." ANBU A put in. "Well, I'll have two Chunin take on a C-rank mission, and have them extract information." the Hokage replied. "Yes, sir." Kakashi said. "I'll be having this restricted. There will be a meeting for the clan, to let them know about this." the Hokage continued. "What about the girl?" asked ANBU B. "Yes. But I doubt she will remember much after that accident she had right before she disappeared." Hokage-sama said. The three of them left the Hokage's office in silence.

Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Also, I would like to point out my chapters are short because I understand some people don't like reading long stories, and that's one reason why they are short. Give me a couple more chapters, and it will be long or at least medium length. Please feel free to comment in the reviews, but no flaming my story or I will remove your comment. I would like constructive criticism, not slit my throat for it being so horrible! Sorry, I kinda just know some people on review other people's stories badly, so in case they read this, this note is for them.


	14. The Next Morning

Chapter 14

The next Morning

"What the hell?" Sakon cried the next morning, as he went to check on the prisoner. (That would be me people). He found that she was missing. "Sakon, shut up!" Tayuya yelled, throwing her pillow at him. "But she escaped!" Sakon yelled back (just barley dodging the pillow). "Would you be quiet?" asked Kidomaru. They looked up to see him in a tree, hanging upside down. "Stop yelling. She's stuck up in one of my webs up here. Jeez…" Kidomaru said.

"What's all the rucket?" asked Jirobo, waking up. "Nothing. Except for the fact that Sakon woke me up!" cried Tayuya furiously. "Okay." said Jirobo going back to sleep as his head hit the pillow. "When are we leaving?" asked Sakon. "As soon as Kimimaro finishes cutting the web off the girl." Kidomaru replied. "Okay! Well, I'm waking fatso up!" Tayuya said. She walked over to Jirobo, and kicked him saying "Wake up fatso!" 'That's just like Tayuya.' sighed Sakon. "Done." said Kimimaro, coming into sight.

And Jirobo woke up at that moment, because Tayuya had threatened to not give him any food for the week. "Did you have to go that far with the food?" asked Jirobo (now that he was finally up). "Yes. Because we have to continue the mission." said Tayuya. "Let's go already." Sakon called to them. "Jirobo, carry the girl." Kidomaru said, handing her over to Jirobo. "God, for a girl, she's heavier than Tayuya." Jirobo said, putting her on his back. "Pervert!" Tayuya said, punching Jirobo on the head. "Tayuya, you can kill him when we make it there, okay?" Sakon said. "Fine." Tayuya mumbled. "Let's go then!" Kidomaru said. At the front was Kidomaru and Sakon, then Jirobo and the girl (me), followed by Kimimaro and Tayuya. Kimimaro's thoughts- 'The closer we get to Sound, the more likely she'll be used as a weapon!'

Note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I am the creator of Irisu, so please DO NOT steal her, I seriously mean it! Masashi Kishimoto is creator of Naruto and the rightful owner. Yes. It's getting longer and interesting; I swear it's just for building up the suspense.


	15. Konoha10:00 AM

Chapter 15

Konoha- 10:00 A.M.

"So we will be able to know soon whether or not it is her." the Hokage said. 'Thank you. And hopefully it is her." said Shibi. Seeing as the meeting was over, the clan members got up and left. The Hokage left also. Shino went up to his room to think. Flashback- A meeting for the entire clan?" asked Shino. "Yes. Although I don't know why." his father replied.

Shino found out in the middle of it that a certain member of the clan had supposedly come back. End flashback- 'So as soon as they know it's her, she'll be back in no time.' thought Shino. Reaching over to his desk, he took a photo off it. It was a picture of a girl. She had dark brown hair down to her shoulders, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a light blue, long sleeved shirt, a pair of blue jeans; and dangly crystal earrings. 'Why did she have to disappear that day? And why did she reappear now?'

Note: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And yes, Shino is here, so you Shino fans can rejoice! And the story is getting longer, not to long before it has very long chapters and some of you may be annoyed with me! Reviews welcome and appreciated!


	16. Two Days Later

Chapter 16

2 days later

"Uhn… where am I?" Susan asked, waking up. "In Otogakure (the village hidden in the sound)." Came a guy's voice. "So where is Sound anyway?" she asked. "You're kidding, right?" I asked her. "No. Why? It's not like I've ever been here!" she exclaimed. "Since you've been gone, I think you got amnesia." he said. "Yes. You first came here when you were 10 years old." he said to her. "Who are you anyway?" Susan asked. "Oh! Sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier. I'm Kabuto Yakushi. I work for Oro-"Crash! "I'll be right back." he said, walking towards the door.

As he left, I already was going over what he had said. 'Amnesia, huh? Well, I think it's mostly true. How else would that explain me being here?' I thought, as I heard Kabuto yelling at someone in the hallway. I snapped out of my thoughts as he came back in the room. "So who do you work for again?" I asked Kabuto. "Orochimaru. He's one of the legendary Sannin of Konohagakure." Kabuto said. "Sannin? What's that?" I asked him, confused. "You really have a bad case of amnesia. Sannin are those who have great talent and ability, allowing them to graduate the academy at a young age. They are at Kage level." Kabuto replied.

"Oh. Why did Orochimaru betray the village then?" Susan asked. "You'll find that out sooner or later. Now, there are some clothes on the bed for you to wear for now. Kimimaro will take to see Orochimaru-sama, so he can determine who will train you, and what level you're at." Kabuto told Susan. "Does it matter if I don't remember anything?" I asked him. "In your case, if you know something, say it. If you don't know something, I'll show you the library tomorrow." Kabuto said. Susan had finished getting dressed, with an excited look on her face.

"Library? I love books! Do they have books in English, 'cause I can't exactly read Japanese that much." Susan told Kabuto. When he heard this, he looked shocked. "I'll teach you a Jutsu for that tomorrow." Kabuto replied. "Kabuto, can I take the girl now?" asked Kimimaro, standing in the doorway. "Yes." replied Kabuto, looking relieved. "Bye Kabuto-san!" Susan said very cheerfully. As she headed out the door, Kabuto thought over what she had said. 'So, not only is her memory gone, she can't remember our language? She'll be a harder one to use for a weapon because of these problems. But… if Kimimaro teaches her, that might just work.'


	17. Orochimaru's office

Chapter 17

Orochimaru's Office

"I don't care if you only got the information! We already have that!" a man's voice yelled. "Orochimaru-sama, I have the girl." said Kimimaro, appearing in the doorway. "Bring her in." Orochimaru replied, dismissing the other man. Kimimaro motioned for her to come in, as she had no idea what to expect. "So, Kabuto tells me that you have amnesia. Is this true?" asked Orochimaru, his hands folded.

"Yes, it's true." replied Susan. "Do you wish to fight me, Susan?" Orochimaru said, as he got up. "Noooo… why would I?" Susan said, looking very confused. "Good. Do you remember how to fight or anything about this world?" Orochimaru continued. She shook her head. "If I teach you, you'll be even more powerful than you already were." Orochimaru said, as she looked at him. He didn't notice Kimimaro glaring in the corner.

"Why would I want to be more powerful, if I'm strong enough?" she asked him, still confused. "Inside you, there is a demon that has been sleeping for years. To regain your memories, you'll need to know your past. You can accomplish even more, once you find out about your history." Orochimaru told her, as he got closer. Susan backed away, just as Orochimaru formed a hand sign. "I can see you have potential. Enough so that you'll have a curse seal." said Orochimaru, just as he was about to use the jutsu. He went to brand her with the curse mark, when suddenly…

Author's note: I do not own Naruto, the rights and all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Please forgive me for doing that every chapter almost, but I don't to get sued, ya know? Just to let you know, more chapters coming soon and they will be longer. I know I keep saying that, but it is true! And thank you to my first reviewer, though I don't know why you feel bad for me. Anyways, please continue to read, I promise you it gets better! And sorry for my lame chapter titles, they stayed the same because I am not good at coming up with chapter titles, though I have gotten better, and I don't want to redo chapter titles from so long ago.


	18. Kimimaro's past

Chapter 18 

Kimimaro past-

Kimimaro blocked her. "Sir, wouldn't you rather wait until she has become more powerful? You've done that with all those you put the curse seal on." Kimimaro asked Orochimaru. 'Curse Seal? What the heck is he talking about?' asked Kassandra to herself. 'I'll tell you about it later, Kassandra… I mean, Susan.' came Kimimaro's voice in her head. "Yes… that seems like a wonderful idea. But I will have to evaluate you." Orochimaru said. "Just fill this out." Kabuto said, appearing. 'When did he get here?' Kassandra asked herself.

When she was done, Kassandra handed the papers back to Orochimaru, and followed Kimimaro out the door. "Where are we going, Kimimaro?" Susan asked in the hallway. "To my room." Kimimaro said quietly. "Okay." she replied, walking alongside him. When they reached his room, they went inside. Kimimaro sat on his bed, while Susan sat on the floor. "Why are you sitting on the floor, Iri?" asked Kimimaro. "I don't know why I'm here, so I'm being careful. Besides, I like sitting on the floor." Susan told him, with a confused look about what he had just called her.

"Well, 1) I'm your cousin; 2) Iri is the nickname I gave you when we were younger and 3) you really have changed." Kimimaro said. "Okay, 1) WHAT? How can you be my cousin? And 2) Then what's my real name? And could you please just tell me the entire story?" cried Susan. "Okay. Well, back when I was a child, I was the most talented member of the Kaguya clan. Our clan could manipulate bones that were as hard as steel." "Because I was so strong, they kept me locked away. I hardly ever saw the sun, especially since my original homeland was mist. I remember when you were 3 and I was 5, you first came to the Kaguya household. Your appearance was different then too. Your hair was blue, very pale skin, hazel eyes, tall for three years old. And extremely skinny."

"The feet were small, and you had the two red dots on your forehead. All you wore was a gray kimono with a purple sash, and blue sandals. Bruises could be visible on any spot not covered. Your parents left you there with us, and they had me train you. In a few months, you, Irisu Aburame, became almost as talented as me. During the time we weren't training together, they kept us both locked up. As you know from earlier, we can communicate through our heads."

"This was developed when we were in separate cages diagonal from each other. We always thought it helped relieve the pain and loneliness. Then you suddenly disappeared the night our clan attacked mist. I was the only survivor, and went away from there. That's when I met Orochimaru-sama. He understood me, and liked my ability that I had; and knew I wanted to prove my own existence." "I followed him to Sound, and saw you again when you were 10, and I was 12. You had shorter hair, pierced ears, and glasses. Your hair wasn't blue either, it was brown. It was no more than a week later and you left again. And this is where it leads up to now." said Kimimaro. "Does this mean I'm going to have to learn everything all over again?" Irisu asked Kimimaro. "Yes. Although, hopefully you get either me or Kabuto. Even if you do get one of us, you'll have to have a team with a sensei. But that's up to Orochimaru-sama." Kimimaro told her, as she pouted. "You'll do fine, I promise." he said. She smiled back at him.

Screech! "What was that?" asked Irisu. "Tayuya annoying Sakon by putting her flute in his ear. Ugh, now I have to go shut them up." he said, getting up. "Would you shut up, Tayuya?" cried Kimimaro, going outside his room. "Why should I?" asked Tayuya. "Because I will stick that flute down your throat if you don't be quiet, and then you can't annoy anyone anymore." Kimimaro said, threatening her. "Fine." she said, noticing Irisu sticking her head out the door. She immediately put her head back inside.

"Was that the little pipsqueak?" asked Tayuya. "Yes, Tayuya. But her name isn't little pipsqueak. It's Irisu, remember?" Sakon said. "But I like calling her that, it's fun!" Tayuya said angrily at Sakon and Kimimaro. "Don't call me little pipsqueak!" yelled Irisu, as she came right up in front of Tayuya. "Jeez, no need to get all up in my face." said Tayuya, backing away a little. "Well, think of a new nickname, then!' Cause I don't like to be teased. Tell me when you think of one." Irisu said, stomping back into the room. "She really has some weird personality." Sakon said.


	19. Training

Chapter 19

Training

"So… you will meet your new team later, and Kimimaro will train you when he can. I also mentioned to your sensei about your memory loss. He's fine with it; he said you'll catch on quickly. Although, there are two boys on the team; and one of them loves to tease and make trouble." "Like the ever annoying baka, Naruto Uzumaki?" "Who?" "He apparently hasn't graduated from the academy yet. He lives in Leaf, has the Kyuubi inside of him?" asked Irisu, Orochimaru nodded, and then asked "Irisu, do you know what a summoning Jutsu is?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Irisu, with a very confused look on her face. "I'll show you right now." he said, as he did a number of hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru said. Boof! A cloud of smoke appeared, and when it cleared away, Irisu saw a medium sized gray snake in front of her. "Whoa! So it summons animals?" Irisu asked Orochimaru. "Yes. You can summon any type of creature you want with only a little blood as payment. You sign a contract with the animal you want, summoning any number, size, or shape you want. Only 1 person can summon the king or queen of that animal." Orochimaru told her.

"So what's the person who can summon tigers? And who's the head of snakes?" Irisu asked him, as she was allowing the snakes to slither around her body. 'Amazing… she literally isn't afraid of snakes anymore. Did coming back here change that? But still… her charka level is at least Chunin. Asking about both tigers and snakes is rare, especially her personality.' he thought carefully, looking at Irisu.

"Irisu, there is no one who has ever summoned tigers in 50 years. And the last person who summoned snakes was a previous student of mine. Her name is Anko Mitarashi. And the head of snakes, who I can summon, is Manda." Orochimaru said to her. "Is she the woman with pointy purple hair in a ponytail, always eating dango?" she asked. "Yes. How did you know?" he asked her. "Not telling! Bye!" she said happily, running out the door. 'She really is too happy.' Orochimaru thought.

Author's notes: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Yes, the chapters have gotten longer, and a bit better. I did promise you all and I am keeping my word. Action scenes are coming up; I know it will keep you all entertained. Thank you all for reading it, and I will see you all soon!


	20. Meeting the Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and make no money off of it. All rights reserved and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Notes: Sorry there hasn't been much updates, been a bit busy. I didn't get time in before I went last week to Maine for a few days to update so I apologize. Also, this chapter will be longish! Yays! As always, I hope you enjoy and comments and reviews are very most welcome including anonymous ones!

Chapter 20

Meeting the team

"Ugh… where's the new team member?'" asked a boy with black hair. "Hi! Sorry I'm late!" came a voice. "Finally… I thought you were dead." the other boy said. The first boy was at least two inches taller than the other one, red hair, green eyes, and appeared to be the same age as Irisu. The other boy was a little shorter, had black hair (spiked on the top), and was the older one. "Hi. I'm Shi. Don't mind Kame, he's just mad when people are late." Shi said, walking up to Irisu. "Humph… well, we better start training, because sensei left for a meeting." Kame said. "I'll train with Irisu, you… you can train by yourself like you usually do." Shi said to Kame, as he went the opposite way. "Follow me, said Shi, turning back to Irisu.

"Okay." Irisu replied. They went past where they had been, and walked through a couple of training grounds. The, they went into the middle of the forest. "So sensei tells me that you've lost your memory. We'll start off with charka control, okay?" Shi said, while she nodded. No more than 5 minutes had passed, and she had good control over her charka. "Wow… sensei really wasn't kidding when he said that you might catch on quickly." Shi said, amazed. "He he. Well, usually I wouldn't catch on that quickly. "Irisu said, with a big grin on her face. "How about we try some taijutsu?" Shi asked her. "But what about Ninjutsu and genjutsu?" Irisu asked.

"Ninjutsu you might want to lay off for now. Genjutsu, you're going to have to be trained by Tayuya, and she is a foul mouthed person." Shi replied, looking at her strangely. "Then let's start!" Irisu cried, running at Shi. He dodged her punch. Shi went to kick her, but she blocked his legs with her arms crisscrossed. Shi did a front flip and pushed Irisu onto the ground with a kunai pressed against her neck. " still… you need some practice." Shi said. Fwap! Irisu hit Shi's cheek, and sent him back a few feet. "Or not." Irisu said, grinning like mad. "Humph… you really are something. Looks like you'll keep me on my feet." Shi said to her, evilly. "Heh…" was the only reply that came from Irisu. Both of them kept attacking each other. You could tell that they were both of equal strength. Clang! Their kunai's were clashing against each other. "Give up for god's sake! You do know that there isn't a clear winner." Shi said. "Ha! It's obvious you're trying to trick me! What do you see me as? Stupid? "Cried Irisu, punching him in the stomach. "Actually, yes." came a voice. "Huh?" asked Irisu, looking to the side. "Oof!" she said, as Shi punched her in the stomach while she wasn't looking. "He isn't trying to trick you. You're too caught up in the battle, so you're not thinking clearly." said a boy a little older than Shi and Irisu, with six arms appeared. They stopped and looked at him. 'The outfit he's wearing looks very familiar… Could it be…?' thought Irisu, studying him.

"You're Kidomaru of the sound five, correct?" Irisu asked, stepping forward with a cold stare. "Heh. I see you've done some research." Orochimaru said as he came up behind them. Swoosh! Four more people came in behind Kidomaru, one of them being Kimimaro. "No. He was in episode 107 of Naruto, kidnapping Sasuke. Besides, I've seen some of his techniques from AMV's." Irisu said, as Kidomaru stared at her, with wide eyes. "Then what's the hardest book you ever read?" Kidomaru asked suddenly. "Nothing has ever been hard for me to read. I read about dinosaurs when I was 5-6, 7-8 was about planets, 9 ½ was astronomy, 10 was aliens and UFO's and ballet; and fan fiction stories now." Irisu said, closing her eyes.

"Oh jeez! Not another smart aleck! Kidomaru and Kabuto are already beyond that!" Tayuya cried. 'Just great. Kidomaru just had to ask that question. Now Orochimaru will use her earlier than he was originally. She's much smarter now, and it seems it will continue.' Kimimaro thought, his eyes glaring coldly at Orochimaru. Sakon looked to his left and saw Kimimaro with his arms folded, glaring suspiciously. 'Ukon...' '*snore* Uh… yeah, Sakon?' 'Do you think Orochimaru has something planned for the new girl? Because Kimimaro's acting strange.' How so?' 'Tense, arms crossed, glaring.' thought Sakon and Ukon as they talked to each other telepathically. "Irisu? Hello? What are you looking at?" Shi asked, as Irisu stood frozen with big, wide eyes full of fear; only pointing her finger towards the bushes.

Swoosh! A kunai flew towards Irisu, and Shi grabbed her and pulled her to the side, and managed to dodge it. But, another kunai came from behind and Shi once again got Irisu out if the way. "It's them." Orochimaru hissed, as snakes came out of nowhere, suddenly. "Who's after her, Orochimaru-sama?" Shi asked him. "Kabuto, I want Genin to ANBU inside and outside, protecting the base. Irisu, get inside and find a hiding place. Stay there until one of us come to get you, okay?" instructed Orochimaru, as Kabuto went off to tell the news. Irisu went off immediately, running.

Weaving in and out, she kept running, until she was in the middle of the base. Irisu stopped to catch her breath, and then she heard strange voices from behind her. She ran and turned the corner, pressing herself against the wall. "Itachi, is that the little girl down there?" asked a blue-faced man with a giant sword. "Humph. The one we want wouldn't be quivering in fear right now, but coming to try and kill us." said the other man. Irisu sink down onto the ground, as she heard them continue down the hall. "Why? Why? Why is this happening to me? Who… who's after me?" Irisu said, crying. "You can have all those answers if you come with us. Okay, un?" asked a blonde-haired man with his long hair in a pony-tail, covering one eye. His presence calmed Irisu down, enough to make her whimper. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw who was behind him. A man that was round squatted to the ground, a black mask covering his mouth and a few bits of black hair on his head. As the boy reached his hand out to her, she slapped it away. Irisu stood up and threw three shurikens and two kunai's at them.

A tail made of metal flicked the weapons away easily by the black haired man. "Grr… take this!" Irisu growled, as she took out two smoke bombs. Bang! She threw them between the two men, erupting a purple smokescreen. "Where did she go now, Sasori-Danna?" the man asked. "Behind us." Sasori said. Smash! Sasori's metal tail hit her in the stomach, and sent her flying into the wall, breaking a few inches into it. "Heh… looks like we finally got her, Sasori-Danna." said the blonde-haired man, walking up to her. He knelled down, and checked her pulse by her neck. "Deidara, let's get going already. Get the girl before we have to fight again." Sasori said, looking for any signs of shinobi. "Got it, Sasori-Danna." Deidara said, picking up Irisu and putting her on his shoulder.

"Stop right there!" cried a voice. "…Sakon…" Irisu muttered. "Let go of her!" Ukon growled. "You'll regret ever doing this." Kimimaro said, coming up to Sasori. "Kimimaro… there's poison in his tail… also traps… are the same." Irisu muttered. "Looks like we need an escape route. Sasori-Danna, can you stall for awhile? The clays not ready yet." Deidara asked, looking at his right hand. "I… think I can stall long enough." Sasori said. Suddenly, bones shot from Kimimaro's fingertips. Clang! Sasori's tail went in front of his body and used the tail to flick them onto the ground. 'I was hoping they weren't difficult like last time, but it seems it'll take a lot to take them down.' Kimimaro thought, watching Sasori and Deidara.

"Master Sasori, it's almost ready." Deidara said. "Good. Time to get rid of these fools." Sasori replied, his tail upward and ready to strike. At the same time, three people charged at Sasori. Sakon on the left, Ukon on the right, and Kimimaro in front. However, Kimimaro was run through three walls, with his neck bleeding a little. With one swipe, he bushed both Sakon and Ukon into the wall. They slumped to the floor, unconscious. "Uh, let her go, you fat pile of junk!" yelled a girl with hot pink hair. She threw kunai's at the tail, which he flicked onto the ground. Next, she threw a shuriken at the clay bird Deidara had managed to finish. It broke the birds head. "Un! What did you do that for? You destroyed my piece of art! Sasori, I'll need a little more time now!" Deidara said angrily.

When he wasn't looking, Kidomaru snatched Irisu away, putting her in a basket made of webs on his back. Suddenly, bang! A giant bird of clay came to life and rose through the roof. Crack! The ceiling broke apart, and through the dust, Deidara took Irisu and put her on the bird. Sasori jumped onto the bird as well, before Tayuya could attack him again. "Sayonara." Deidara said, as they rose out of the room and into the sky. "Uh…*cough* they put invisible poisonous gas in the air *cough*" Tayuya said, before she fell to her knees, and fainted to the floor. Kidomaru couldn't stand it either. Soon, everything faded before him, as he hit the floor.


	21. Akatsuki's wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am making no money out of this, Masashi Kishimoto is the creator and owner of Naruto.

Authors notes: Yay! I got another review! So today, two chapters will be up on here for your viewing pleasure. Thank you, Lust-after-the-llama! I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, questions or reviews! Now on with the story!

Akatsuki's wish- Chapter 21- 

"Is she ever going to wake up, Sasori? I want to kill her!" came a voice. "You can't kill her yet, Itachi. We don't even know if she's the correct one." another voice replied. 'Huh? These voices… they don't sound like anybody I know, and I don't know many people in this world.' thought Irisu. As she opened her eyes, she saw a man with blue hair, light blue skin and three gills on the sides of his cheeks; Sasori and Deidara who had kidnapped her, and the last one… appeared similar to Sasuke Uchiha. "Where… am I?" Irisu asked them.

"And don't try to sit up; your spine got badly bruised." Deidara told her, as she was about to. "You're at the Akatsuki hideout." the blue man said. "Red moon? That's a weird name for a group. So, what do you do, anyway?" she asked. "Well, our first goal is to terrorize villages around the world. Second, collect all demons. Third, take over the world." the man with raven hair said. "What kind of demons?" Irisu continued asking. "Tailed beasts. Do you know what the most famous one is?" the fish man said. "Kyuubi. The nine-tailed demon fox inside the body of Naruto Uzumaki. And he lives in the Leaf village." Irisu replied.

"Do you know if you are the six-tailed demon?" Deidara asked her. Irisu only shook her head, no. Later that night, the leader of the Akatsuki came into the room where Irisu was sleeping. He looked at her stomach, and, surely enough, there were three lines with swirls on each side. 'So… she doesn't know about. We were going to start with the nine-tailed fox, but it would be even if we started with the six-tailed wolf.' thought the leader.

After a few days of rest, Irisu was up and walking around. She had met the other members, and would only talk to Kisame, Hidan, Konan, Leader (sort of), Deidara, and Tobi. Even though most of the time, Tobi annoyed her. Irisu was happy, not to mention she learned some ninja skills after everyone found out she had lost her memory. But still… Itachi almost killed her twice, Sasori tried to make her into a puppet, Zetsu tried to eat her, and Kakuzu tried to take off her head and turn it in for money. "So Irisu won't even sit near any of those five now, but is very good against Itachi, although he beats her with genjutsu." Deidara told Pain (leader), as the third week was almost over. "And Itachi there is no killing Irisu, any time of the day. And this also go's for anyone else here trying to kill her." Pain said, sighing.

That night, Irisu opened her eyes, as the door creaked open. Then, the door closed without a sound. She sat up, and tried to see who was there, but then… "Huh? What the? Gllmpgfff!" she screamed as a piece of cloth covered her mouth. Irisu kicked and screamed as the person tried to pull her off the bunk bed. All Irisu saw was a flash of orange before she was thrown into a bag. For a while, though, she didn't know what was happening. She didn't know how long she had been in there, until Konan let her out.

"You okay?" asked Konan. "Yeah. How long was I in there? And who did this to me?" Irisu asked Konan. "Tobi, Itachi, and Kakuzu. You were in there for 10 minutes. I managed to get them tied up, and Leader's speaking with them now. For attempting to kill someone, they are going to get a serious punishment. But they'll still be alive." Konan told her, as Irisu had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry; you'll be going home soon. We've already sent word to your village." she continued saying to Irisu, seeing as she was missing her other friends.

Later, the next day- "Jeez, even though you were here for a short time, I feel as if you're one of us." Deidara said, lifting Irisu off the ground. "You're welcome for membership application in the future. And I expect to see you improve at being a ninja." Leader said, as Irisu said her goodbyes. She nodded, and began to walk off.


	22. SoundsReunion,Kimimaros Special Training

Chapter 22- Sound's Reunion, Kimimaro's special training-

After a few days of walking, Irisu finally was in a good two days distance of Sound. She sat down for a break, eating a *bento box lunch. Snap! Irisu threw a kunai at the bushes. "Who's ever there, come out now! I know you're hiding from me, and I don't think you're bounty hunters, are ya?" she cried, getting up into a fighting stance. "Where are you? If you don't come out this instant, I will kill you!" she cried, frightening them. "Please, don't kill us! We'll tell you why we're here!" cried a man's voice. The two men came out from behind the trees, and Irisu noticed both of them had the Leaf village symbol on their headbands.

"What is your business here?" Irisu asked them. "Miss, we were sent on a mission to gather information on your whereabouts. We meant you no harm." the one with round glasses. "Well, in that case, since you told me the truth, I'll let you go. You two must not follow me from here on. Okay?" she said to them, turning around. After finishing her lunch, Irisu packed up her stuff, and walked over to the two men. "Uh… yes, miss?" "Anything, we can so for you?" they asked her. In a blink of an eye, she sliced off their heads. "Now you will never get to report back that you had found me. Heh heh..." she said, dragging the bodies and heads over towards the bushes. She put a genjutsu over them, so it would look like there was only a ton of bushes there.

She turned around, picked up her things, and began walking. Once she had gone a mile or so, she began jumping in the trees. Over the next few days, she continued to make it back to the sound village. Irisu slept very little, because she had found various traps along the way. She had to disable them, and some she just took other ways around. At last, just a day before she was there, Irisu stopped on a branch. Crouching, she listened to what the bugs were saying. 'Five people, Jonin. Great, just what I need. But, oh well. Guess I had no choice but to go around.' Irisu though, sighing. Turning around, she went to her right. Sensing more charka, she stopped to check it out.

"Okay my little Kikaichu… time to have your dinner." Irisu whispered to the tiny, little bugs that suddenly came out of her. "Nice night, eh, Izumo?" asked a guy named Kotetsu with warm gray, spiked hair. "Yeah. I wonder if the girl is around here, anyway. Do you suppose she could have taken another way?" Izumo said, looking up. "Nope. This is the shortest way to go." Kotetsu replied to his friend. "And … 1!" Irisu cried from the branch silently. "Aaaagghh!" Kotetsu and Izumo cried, as many tiny little bugs appeared on them. Irisu smirked, as the Kikaichu ate away enough charka to put them into unconciessnious. When the bugs returned to her, Irisu continued her journey back to Sound.

All through the night, she went around; and in the morning, she saw the gates. 'Finally. I can't believe I haven't been here in a month. Although, I might want to wait until… nah! Then I can laugh when their jaws drop when they see that it's me. Hee hee…' Irisu thought, before she got hit with something. "Kid! Get down here! Now!" Tayuya yelled at her. Irisu smiled, with a soft look in her eyes. Suddenly, she froze. The sound four sensed it too. Ninja! Irisu went up in the air as kunai's stabbed into the branch. She went to her friends in a matter of seconds. "Jeez. Could you have been more stupid?" Sakon said, as the ninja came closer. "Well, gee, I've barley slept in two nights, didn't sleep at all last night. Avoiding traps, going the longer way around. Do you think I could sense them after all that?" Irisu asked, annoyed. "Looks like we'll get some training in after all. Anybody know the situation?" Kidomaru asked. "Five Jonin. Same ones that have been chasing after me. Kakashi Hatake, "the copy ninja". Asuma Sarutobi, originally one of the twelve protectors of the feudal lord. Might Guy, taijutsu master. Kurenai Yuhi, genjutsu mistress. And… Anko Mitarashi!" Irisu said, squealing at the last part. "Well, finally caught up to you, Irisu Aburame." said a voice coming out of the shadows. Sakon and Tayuya recognized him from when they had kidnapped Irisu. "Kassandra! Take on Guy. Jirobo, take on Asuma, and Sakon and Ukon; you're going to back him up. Tayuya, take on Kurenai. Kidomaru, take on Anko. I'll take on Kakashi." said Kimimaro, appearing.

They all went to their designated opponents. ". I wonder why they sent you to fight me? But I'll go easy on you since you're young and a girl." Guy said, taking a fighting stance. "You should really learn not to underestimate anyone, guy. Even though you're not that great, I'm ordered to fight you, even if I accidentally kill you." she said, taking her own fighting stance. When she looked, he was gone. 'He's going for behind!' she thought. She waited, and then grabbed Guy's leg, spinning him unconscious. (Only because he hit face first into a tree).

"Wow, she's good. Never thought pipsqueak had it in her." Tayuya said, as Kurenai was shocked that she had taken him out in one move. Tayuya then took out her flute. 'A flute? That's odd. But I don't think she's a Jonin yet, so I might want to see what she does with it before I attack.' Kurenai thought. Tayuya made a number of hand signs and then, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she said, as the ogre summonings appeared. "Demonic Illusion: tree bind death!" said Kurenai, disappearing. "Tayuya! Behind you!" cried Irisu, as Tayuya turned around. "What?" Kurenai asked, as Tayuya dispelled the genjutsu. "Ugh!" Kurenai said, as Irisu grabbed both her arms and tied them with rope. She nodded to Tayuya, who started playing her flute. "Noooo!" Kurenai screamed a few moments later. She then fainted to the ground.

Jirobo had already caught his opponent, because Sakon and Ukon had lured Asuma into a trap. Now, Asuma's chakra was being sucked out. Irisu saw Kimimaro was almost evenly matched against Kakashi. Anko seemed to have a little bit of the upper-hand against Kidomaru. Just as Irisu was about to go help Kidomaru, she froze. 'Huh? What's happening? Why can't I move?' Irisu thought, as she was turned around. "Surprised? It's the Nara clans Art of shadow possession technique." said a man with spiky brown hair. 'Huh? This chakras so… familiar.' she thought. Then, Tayuya charged at the man. She threw kunai's and Shikaku dodged them. Bam!

Tayuya hit him on the right side of the head, causing him to fall and loosen the shadow, allowing Irisu to move. Both she and Tayuya used an attack at the same time. Both she and Tayuya used an attack at the same time. "Humph… Looks like I underestimated you girls. Both of you are at least Chunin level." Shikaku said, as he got up. "I'm a Chunin. Her… her we don't know what she is." Tayuya said, moving away a slight bit away from her. "Gee, thanks. Blizzard of the black petals!" Irisu said. Fwoosh! Black petals swarmed around him. Then, Irisu's hand made it carry him up to the blizzard, and bam! As it stopped, he fell to the ground, slammed into a tree (his back slammed up against it), and fell to the ground unconscious. From a tree nearby, Orochimaru and Kabuto were watching the fights. "Wow… I never imagined she would be this talented. Orochimaru-sama, what do you think about her abilities?" Kabuto asked. "Excellent. After this, I think her real training should begin. And… she could even be a candidate for a container." Orochimaru replied.

Back at the fight, Tayuya had started tying them up; while Irisu went over to help Kidomaru. "You're already done?" exclaimed Kidomaru. "Yeah, and there was actually a sixth Jonin. Guess you missed my first fight that was only 1-2 minutes?" she told him. "Kid, you really don't expect me to believe that, do you? You're still supposed to be an academy student. So I don't think you would have that much talent. "Anko said as snakes were coming around her. Although Irisu had a kunai in hand, she stood, shaking. "Huh? What's wrong?" asked Kidomaru. "N-nothing." stammered Irisu. "Ha-ha. Still afraid of them? After all, you did almost die that day from the snakes." Anko said, as Irisu became angry.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Kidomaru cried, as he attached himself to the spider web. A giant spider appeared. "Irisu, let me take care of it, okay? But when I tell you to attack, do what you can to take her down! She's far more advanced for a special Jonin. Got it?" Kidomaru asked her. "Yes. But Kidomaru, Anko Mitarashi was originally Orochimaru's student back when she was in the academy. She can summon snakes, knows dangerous jutsus, and has the Heaven curse seal. Whatever that is." Irisu informed him. "How does she know about that?" cried Orochimaru.

"Sir, she has been to the library, so she could have found something about it." Kabuto said. "No, but the same day she got kidnapped by the Akatsuki, she said "and the last person who summoned snakes was a previous student of mine. Her name is Anko Mitarashi." Orochimaru said to her. "Is she the woman with pointy purple hair in a ponytail, always eating dango?" she asked. "Yes. How did you know?" he asked her. "Not telling! Bye!" she said happily, running out the door.-End Flashback-. "I'm guessing she came from Konoha, and has heard of Anko." Kabuto said, as Orochimaru nodded.

'Well, it seems that this battle is almost over. The girl has potential, but she is still too weak. I will have to train her, but she must learn other skills if she is to survive against the Akatsuki. Another strong village might be the best way for her to improve, after Sound. Not only is she a demon, but she is a different chess piece than most. Irisu won't mind if I use her. After all, loyalty is in her blood. More than a pawn, she will prove to be an excellent shinobi.' Orochimaru thought. 'I haven't seen Orochimaru like this… ever. This girl must be important. And not in the sense of using her to get what he wants. But the fact he might care for her is odd… she's only 12, and more of a Chunin kind of. Still… she has less attacks, knowledge, and ability than the others.' thought Kabuto, watching Orochimaru. "Rain of Spiders!" cried Kidomaru, as spiders came from the large spider he had summoned. All of the spiders rained down, surrounding Anko. 'These definitely aren't normal spiders. I've got to think of something, quick!' Anko thought. Bam! Everything shook as the spiders crashed, dust rising up in the air. As the dust cleared, Irisu saw a figure get up. Poof! 'A substitution! Oh, no! That means she's…' thought Irisu. "Huh?" Kidomaru said, as he felt a kunai against his neck. "Now! Irisu, go!" cried Kidomaru.

She rushed forward, and jumping on the right tree, punched Anko in the stomach. "Aaugh!" Anko cried, releasing the kunai, and falling off it. Landing and crouching on the ground, she formed hand signs. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" Anko cried, as a giant, round ball of fire came towards them. Immediately, Irisu jumped off the branch and jumped behind Kidomaru. 'What's she going to do? With an attack like that, she would have to know water, earth, or some type of barrier Jutsu to get rid of that.' Kidomaru thought, watching Irisu. Crouching, while still watching her, he was ready to jump off the web, and use an attack.

Swoosh! The fire engulfed her. "She let it go to her? Wow, that kid actually has some guts!" Anko said, complimenting her. 'Man, that kid must be stupid or just really crazy.' thought Kidomaru. "Earth Style: Earth Rocks Wall!" came Irisu's voice. Suddenly, the flames died down, and Irisu was inside a wall of tall, pointy, brown colored rocks in a circle. Putting her elbows up and out to the side, with her hands facing each other; she made the rocks sink back into the ground. "Irisu, duck!" Kidomaru cried, as an arrow came towards her and Anko. She fell to the ground, just as the arrow went off towards her and Anko.

'What? I can't move! Did she use a paralysis Jutsu?' Anko thought, as the arrow came closer and closer. "Aahh!" screamed Anko, as the arrow went right through the middle of her stomach. "Striking snake technique!" she cried, as it bit Kidomaru's neck. Poof! It turned out it was a replacement. "Ugh… a replacement, huh? Well, looks like this is going to… oof!" Anko said, as she was punched in the stomach. Anko went backwards, hit a tree, and went unconscious. "Kidomaru! Are you okay?" asked Irisu, as she went to help him.

Looking at the right side of his neck, Irisu saw it was bleeding, two tiny holes. Seeing the way she was looking at Kidomaru, Kabuto knew something was wrong. Immediately, he jumped through the trees to where Irisu is. "Irisu, what happened to Kidomaru?" asked Kabuto, landing behind her. "Before Anko fell unconscious, she used striking snake technique. Two snakes came out and only one bit him. Right on the neck, here. There's venom going through the body right now, and it's a fast-spreading type." Irisu explained to Kabuto, pointing at the mark.

"I'll work on Kidomaru; you go help one of the others." Kabuto said to her, as she nodded, and went off. Clang! "** Looks like you're on the Jonin level too." Kakashi said, as he slid back, panting. "So… the famous copy ninja can't stand up against me? No wonder Tayuya mentioned how pathetic you were when they kidnapped Irisu. I'm surprised you're a Jonin." Kimimaro said, turning away. "Fine… looks like I'll have to use this." Kakashi said, as electricity appeared in his hand. "Chidori, hmm? From what I've heard, with the Sharingan, you can use it only four times in a day. And you need me to be still or paralyzed for it to work." Kimimaro said. "Huh?" he cried, as dogs came out of nowhere and attached to him. "Now I've got you. You let your guard down and didn't notice. I used a shadow clone to summon the dogs." said Kakashi, as Kimimaro tried to get the dogs off. Kakashi charged at him.

As he was a few meters away from him, bam! The dogs disappeared, and Kakashi's hand held back with the Chidori. Snap! "Aaaagghh!" screamed Kakashi, as Irisu broke both hands. "Now it's time to use it, Irisu." Kimimaro said, as he took a bone out of his right shoulder. Irisu did the same. Both of them charged at the same time. Kimimaro in front, Irisu in the back. "G…Guhh!" cried Kakashi as both bones hit him in vital points. Pulling them out, he fell unconscious. As they put the bones back into their bodies, Irisu began coughing up blood. Then, everything went dark.

Authors notes: Bento= a type of boxed lunch people eat in Japan. Please do not steal Irisu or any of my jutsu which would Blizzard of the Black Petals and Earth Style: Earth Rocks Walls! Also, I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Comments, reviews and suggestions are welcome from anyone and everyone!


	23. New Training

Chapter 23- New Training- 

"Train her? Doesn't she need more experience before she can learn other things? She's only a kid, and was here for a week. Kidnapped, came back here after a month, and now she's recovering!" cried Kabuto, as they were discussing Irisu's training. "I agree. Irisu may have skills in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu at a Genin level, but she has the knowledge of an academy student." Kimimaro said. Orochimaru was surprised that both of his most loyalist followers would actually disagree with him. "I'll make a deal with both of you. Irisu will be sent on an A-rank mission to persuade two rouge ninjas to join us. I will be with her, so when we get back, you'll know my decision." said Orochimaru, getting up and walking out. "I don't trust him." Kabuto said when he was gone. "Me either." replied Kimimaro. And they left it at that.

* * *

Disclaimer: Here is another chapter of Naruto-My story; I hope you will all continue to read and I apologize for the short chapter. (It'll get longer, don't worry.) And I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!


	24. Kabuto's POV

Chapter 24- Kabuto's P.O.V.- 

As Kabuto walked down the dark halls of Orochimaru's compound, he decided to take a trip to the library. As he looked through the file that had been written when Irisu came here a few years ago, most of her grades were excellent. Where her name was, there was the last name blacked out, except for one character. A.

Kabuto went over to another file cabinet, and opened the A-C draw. Akamari, Asa, Afuri, and… Aburame, Irisu. 'So this is it. I thought her name sounded familiar.' thought Kabuto, as he began to read it at a small table.

* * *

Name: Aburame, Irisu

Age: 10

B-day: December 16th

Siblings: Shino Aburame (younger brother, 9) Kimimaro Kaguya (twin brother, 12)

Clans: Uchiha, Nara, Aburame, Kaguya, Kassadrian

Grades: Taijutsu- A

Ninjutsu- C

Genjutsu- D

Chakra- B

Weapons- B

Main teacher- Iruka Umino (Chunin)

Background: Born in Konoha, and brought up in the household of Aburame. Her brother Shino was born a little bit more than a month later. Their father is Shibi Aburame, other relatives unknown. Was an excellent student, with very good grades, hardly ever misbehaved. Her past is a dark one, many parts are still missing. Known to hardly talk, read a lot, and trained hard. It is unknown if she can control bugs. Seemed to run off after the accident before her tenth birthday. She came to the Sound village about the day of her birthday. Irisu had minor injuries, but wouldn't tell anything about the reason for them. Disappeared a week later.

* * *

'Wow, there's a lot of information. I didn't even know Kimimaro and her were twins. They don't look alike. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't know Kimimaro is her older twin brother, and Shino is her younger brother.' thought Kabuto, putting the records away. 'I'll keep an eye on her.' he thought, walking out of the room.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters; it belongs rightfully to Masashi Kishimoto! Also, yes I know I am not exactly original, but this was when I was like 13 writing this Fanfic! Anyways, hope you like it and reviews are appreciated and welcome!


	25. Irisu's Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, and i make no money off of this. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The character Irisu Aburame is my OC, and is not to be stolen along with any made up jutsu which she uses and is stated in the AU or disclaimer! Sorry for the late updates, I have had a couple sleepovers, had to do homework, and I was typing up the next chapter to The Next Apprentice. I will have more up soon, you will get a ton to read,so please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25- Irisu's mission- 

As Irisu was sleeping, she had a strange dream. A girl's face appeared, and then a boy with long hair appeared. Then the scene changed. The girl was talking to the fox boy, attacking emo guy, and lying dead. Then, she woke up in the infirmary. Sitting up and putting her glasses on, she saw Kabuto, who just came in. "Well, look who's up. How are you feeling?" Kabuto asked, coming over to her. "Not tired. Although, my right shoulder still hurts." she replied, rubbing it. "Well, you were asleep for a day and a half. Kimimaro told me it'll hurt for a few days because you haven't used your Kekkai Genkai for a long time. By the way, I think you might want to look at your old file." he said, handing her a folder.

As she read it, Irisu's eyes widened. "Kabuto? Explain to me how I'm connected to some of these people, and how I have another sibling!" exclaimed Irisu. "Well, you're originally from Konoha. Your brother is Shino Aburame, and your cousin is Shikamaru Nara. They're the same age. Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha are your other cousins, and I don't know this last one. Kassadrian, I didn't find any files on it. And you already know your Kimimaro's twin sister." Kabuto explained to her. "So why don't I look like any of them?"she asked, looking at her hair. "Because your appearance changes during seasons. It's spring right now, so your hair would be dark brown, but starting to turn to a light brown. Summer, it would be raven- haired. Fall, dark brown. And winter, white." he continued telling her. "Kabuto! I would like to talk to Irisu alone." Orochimaru said, appearing at the door. Kabuto nodded, as he left the room.

"So. What happened when you were at the Akatsuki?" asked Orochimaru, as he sat down on a chair near her. "Well, I got along with Deidara, Tobi, Leader, Konan, Hidan, and Kisame. But… Itachi tried to kill me three times. Kakuzu tried to chop off my head for money. Zetsu tried to eat me, and Sasori tried to make me into a puppet. Also, I learned a few jutsus, and I found out what they plan to do. And they asked me if I was the six-tailed demon." Irisu replied to him. 'I should have known Itachi would try to kill her! Still, half the Akatsuki tried killing her. How could they like her if she's one of the demons they're after? Unless… they don't know, because she lost her memory. Leader though, might have checked her background.' Orochimaru though.

"What type of jutsus did you learn?" he continued asking. "Three lightning, two water, and one fire." she replied. "Interesting. I'll ask Kabuto if you can be released yet; because you have a mission tomorrow morning. Meet me at the front gate at 7." Orochimaru said, getting up and leaving. The next morning, Irisu and Orochimaru had covered a good two miles in about half-an-hour. Their location: Land of Mist. Their targets: Zabuza Momochi and Haku. Files: Zabuza Momochi- rank: Jonin (rouge ninja) and former seven swordsmen of the mist. Abilities: Ninjutsu and taijutsu. Village: Mist. Extra: giant sword on back. Age: 25. Haku- rank: potential Chunin (rouge ninja). Age: 12. Extra: senbon needles. Other: Kekkai Genkai. Amount of time of mission: five days at least. That night, they were halfway to the sea, where they would then take a boat to waves, go across to the other side; and wait for them to come. They would then get on a certain boat headed to mist, and confront them. As they pitched camp for the night, Orochimaru watched her. She seemed to be a bit weird, though. Irisu could talk and understand her Kikaichu, which were the animal familiars of her clan. "Why do we need these two rogue ninja's, Orochimaru-sama?" asked Irisu, as they were eating. "Well, since they're missing Nins, hunter Nins will be after them. We have to get the good ones before they capture and dispose of them. It also makes Sound stronger, which we need right now." he replied. "Do you know what the Haku kid looks like?" she asked, looking up from her food. "Don't know. Why are you so interested in him, anyway?" said Orochimaru, teasing her.

"Well, I had this dream this morning. I saw a girl wearing a red, pink, and brown kimono. Then a guy with his hair in a bun, bangs held in clips; fighting Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. And then the kid with the mask lying dead. But the last part isn't going to happen for a few more months. I just felt that this Haku person might've been who I saw." Irisu explained to him. He nodded. The next morning, they continued to Waves. As they approached the village, both of them stopped. "We'll stay here at a hotel today. Here, you'll be posing as a normal girl who's just passing through with one of her father's friends, which I will be taking on that part." Orochimaru told her, as he handed her a black and white kimono, a sash with the same colors, as well as a fire design on the sleeves and bottom of the kimono.

Orochimaru wore a yellow kimono with a black turtleneck. Irisu also put her hair up in upside down buns. Orochimaru's hair was up in a ponytail. She had to come up with a different name, which she came up with Miho Ishimaru. He also told her don't talk, don't attack or train, and don't wear glasses. Irisu/Miho complained she could barely see without them. "So why are we staying here today?" Miho asked Orochimaru. "I'm going to try and get some information from various places. And you're going to grab some dinner for us later. Stay at the hotel, and do as you please." he explained, as she nodded .They picked up some bento boxes, and looked for a hotel. On their fourth try, they found one (and it was the last room). Unknown to them however, their targets were right near them. Technically, right across at the next hotel, facing them.

* * *

Authors Notes: Please note that the kimono design for Irisu is actually my idea and is not for sale, or reproduction in art or any other forms of material! The one Orochimaru is wearing is the same one he wore in the original Naruto anime, with the flashback of Zaku's childhood.

Miho=sustain beauty

Ishimaru= a type of stone

Please review! I would love to hear from you all! More soon to come!


	26. An encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Haku fangirls, you will be very happy to know that he is in this arc, and tadaa! I hope you enjoy it, and please note the changes to the text.

**Bold**- Writing

_Italics_- Thoughts

* * *

Chapter 26- An encounter- 

That night, a spectacular festival was going on. Unfortunately, Irisu had to stay at the hotel. Even though it was only 8:00, she was bored. The fireworks weren't for another hour, and she had already eaten, practiced writing and reading, what else was there left to do? '_Look out the window, I guess._' she though, walking over and resting her arms on the windowsill. Suddenly, she saw someone looking at her. A girl or maybe it was a boy, walking towards the hotel across the street. Miho saw Orochimaru talking to some guys at a small bar down the other side of the street. Then girl/boy turned her/his head sideways, and smiled. Miho blushed. When she looked again, he had gone in.

'_Okay… that was weird. A guy that looks like a girl. But still, why do I feel like this? Wait a minute! That's the guy I saw in my dream! But still… *sigh*, there is something about him that seems sad. Then again, what's the chance I'll get to talk to him face to face? Ugh… I really stink in the love department.' _Miho thought, as she hung her head. She walked back over to the bed, and sat on it. Fwoosh! A paper of origami floated in through the window, and into her hand. It said- **Hi. I saw you when I was going back to my hotel room. What's your name?** Irisu smiled, and put **Miho Ishimaru. And yours?** she put. Then, one character (letter) appeared. **Haku.** Miho's eyes widened. Then, both kept asking and answering questions for an hour.

* * *

Just as Orochimaru came in, she tossed the origami into her bag, and looked as if she was daydreaming. He looked at her strangely, and walked over. "Did you talk to anyone while I was gone?" Orochimaru asked. "No." was her reply. "I'm going to sleep. You can go see the fireworks. Just come back after that." Orochimaru told her. "Yup, bye." she said, heading out of the door with the keys. As she walked out of the hotel, Miho saw Haku come out as well. Both of them knew to wait until they reached the hill. As they got closer, they merged into the sea of people, and then they clasped their hands together.

"Miho, right?" asked the boy. "Yes. And you're Haku, correct?" she asked him. "Yeah. Let's go!" Haku said, grabbing her hand; and pulling her along. Miho blushed, but followed him. They stopped at a big tree and sat down. During the show, they laughed and talked, and had so much fun. When it was over, Miho stood up to leave, but Haku's hands wrapped around her waist. She stopped, as he turned her around. Looking at him, she finally got to see how much they looked alike. His brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, and how skinny he was. Miho's dark brown hair, hazel eyes (currently brown), and how she was skinny as well. "Will I ever see you again, Miho?" Haku asked. "Yeah, you will. And sooner than you think. By the way, thanks for a great time. I had a lot of fun." Miho told him. Before she knew it, his lips crashed onto hers. For about a minute, they stayed there, and then broke apart. Both of them said nothing as they went back to their hotels. Haku and Miho were very confused, and both fell asleep as they hit the bed.

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay, I know the Haku fangirls are probably wanting to kill me for having an OCxHaku pairing, but others do it and I thought it was a good pairing at the point of time I wrote it, so don't kill me! *glances around nervously* Anyways, fyi, Irisu/Miho got her first kiss from Haku! :D And no, Haku is not going to be a major part to this story, though we may have mention of him later on and he may be in the second half! (This isn't even close to halfway through the first half of this fanfic! I have alot more to go for you all!) Also, reviews are welcome, I would like to see some from people, it is nice to do, and try not to flame me! Until next time!


	27. Traveling to Mist

Chapter 27- Traveling to Mist- 

The next morning, Irisu woke up at 9:30. Orochimaru was already making breakfast as she got off the bed. *Yawn.* "Good morning, Orochimaru-sama." she said, grabbing her bag and heading towards the bathroom. "Good morning, Irisu." replied Orochimaru. Bang! She walked into the wall. "*sigh*. Irisu, you're such a klutz." He said, sighing. "Oww. No. I'm tired and this happens when I don't have my glasses on." She said, groaning and rubbing her head. Half an hour later, they checked out of the hotel. Irisu had her hair in a ponytail, a purple earring in the shape of the villages' symbol, a pink earring with a star; a black spaghetti strap shirt with an off the shoulder lavender colored elbow length shirt; black shorts and knee high leggings, and the standard black Sound village sandals.

* * *

They both ran after they were out of the town, and Irisu could smell the ocean. '_We must be only a few miles from the ocean. This mission is easy with the traveling part. But still…_' she though, thinking about the previous night. '_Do I tell Orochimaru-sama about this or not? Then again, he might not like it if I don't tell him. I think I should tell him._' she thought. "Orochimaru-sama?" "Yes, Irisu?" "I have information on that Haku kid." she told him. "How did you get it without leaving the room while I was gone?" he asked her. "Well, he was at the hotel across from us, and we talked. He got this origami paper to write back and forth. I still have it. I also found out that he has a Kekkai Genkai, and Zabuza was there as well. We met at the fireworks, and after that… well… he kissed me." Irisu said summarizing everything up. Orochimaru grinned and looked towards her. "Excellent work, Irisu." Orochimaru said, as Irisu blushed slightly.

'_Heh… I knew she liked him. It'll be interesting to see how much she develops after going back to the Sound village_.' he thought, as they were in sight of the ocean. Both of them hid, waiting and watching for Zabuza and Haku. Suddenly, two chakras filled the air. Apparently, Orochimaru sensed it too. Then… Zabuza and Haku appeared. This time though, Haku was wearing a different outfit. '_Yup, I knew it! It's him all right. Thank god I have strange dreams all the time. Who knew it would come in handy one day?_' she thought, anxious to see Haku again. As the two got on a boat, Irisu and Orochimaru followed them after a little while. An hour later, all four stepped off the boats. Sniffing the air, she was able to find them quickly. "They're about half a mile from where we are." Irisu told him. "Good work. It seems you have can sense chakra from far away. We don't have many people like that in sound." Orochimaru said, as Irisu smiled.

* * *

Then, they went after Zabuza and his follower. Keeping a good distance, they were keeping up with them. At nightfall, both teams set up camp. The next morning, Orochimaru and Irisu kept following them. The biggest part now was confronting them in the Mist. Because there was fog often, they were at a disadvantage. As they approached Mist, fog started rolling in. "Ugh… just great. This is one reason I wanted to negotiate instead of fighting. Even you might have trouble fighting here." he said. "Yeah… I wouldn't be able to see anything even with my glasses. My earth attacks won't be of any use either." Irisu said. When they got on the island, Irisu had trouble sensing their chakras.

'_This stupid fog is clogging my senses! All I can smell isn't that much, and their much too far way._' she thought. Every few feet she would check to see if they were off course. After five minutes, the mist cleared, and they caught up more. Soon, Irisu sensed their chakras up ahead. "Orochimaru-sama, we've caught up to them." she told him. Stopping, they watched as Zabuza and Haku stopped as well. '_Do they know we're here_?' Irisu asked herself. "Zabuza, I sense there are people nearby." said Haku. "Yes and the younger person's chakra aren't very strong. The other one though, is more of a challenge. Haku, rake on the younger one. I'll take care of the stronger one." Zabuza told him. Irisu jumped out of the tree, and started running towards him. Suddenly, he disappeared. '_Where'd he go? I didn't even see him move!_' thought Irisu, looking around her. Haku appeared behind her, and did a one-hand sign. "Demonic Crystal Ice Mirrors!" cried Haku, as a huge circle of ice mirrors surrounding her. Even at the top there was some! He sipped into the mirror as Irisu's mouth hung open. "What do you want from us?" asked Haku. "Orochimaru-sama and I want you and Zabuza to join sound." Irisu replied to him. "Humph. I don't think we will. How do I know you're not trying not trying to trick us?" asked Haku, taking out senbon. Fwoosh! The senbon needles came toward her extremely fast, and two of the needles hit her. Getting a kunai out, she was prepared to fight him, until she remembered who she was.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! I also do not make any money off of this fanfic! Irisu is my character, along with her jutsu, are property of me except the ones that are in the show or manga. Do not steal my characters, or made up jutsu! Sorry for not updating as much, but I am trying to spread everything out for you all, so that theres a lot to read later on. I also have to update my other fanfics, which is why I have to multi task these stories. Please be sure to comment or review, it makes my day when I see one! :D Until next time, sayonara!


	28. Haku vs Irisu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters or places, events (except the ones i come up with) and etc., This belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I make no money off of this!

To answer a reviewer, no I am not going to rewrite this story, I think people would get mad at me for doing that, and that means updating this story on devianart too, and there have been people who have already faved it. I thank you for the constructive criticism, your review is very much appreciated. I admit it isn't the longest (if you count one book filled and a second halfway through it, and it is 61 chapters, and 278 pages!) I am very thankful to all of you who are reading my story and have reviewed, it means a lot to me! If you have read this story, you will see that I have mentioned I have been working on it since I was 13, and it's different to see how i have improved. The storys are the way they are, though I edit them and revise. I also go from paper to typing this on microsoft word and then uploading it. So I hope you all can understand, and be aware, a few more days till school starts so that means less time to do this!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 28- Haku vs. Irisu- 

More senbon needles kept coming, and Irisu wasn't able to dodge them all. They kept coming faster. The kunai barely got the senbon away either. "Leaf hurricane!" Irisu cried, charging at him, and kicking the mirror.

Unfortunately, it didn't break. Landing, she knew she needed to melt the mirrors. Forming hand signs quickly, a strange thing happened. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" cried Irisu. Bam! The fire reflected off the mirrors. Irisu ducked, as it came towards her. As it distinguished, needles came very fastly towards her. Then another batch of them came from behind. Dodging them, she saw something.

'_I can see him… moving slower! That's it! This is his Kekkai Genkai he was talking about. And I'm an Uchiha too, so I might get it if the situation is desperate._ _All I have to do is wait for the right moment, and it'll appear!'_ she thought. '_Why is she waiting? I bet she's thinking of a plan. But still… she looks like Miho.'_ he thought, moving to a mirror above her.

Zam! Needles came from all around her. There was no way out. So, she dived and got punctured by half of them. There were two in her left leg, and a lot on the lower part of her arms. "So who are you?" he asked Irisu.

"Miho Ishimaru." was her reply. Haku's eyes widened in shock.

(Yes, even though he's wearing a mask)

"Ha-ha! I knew my plan would work!" Irisu/Miho said. Haku took off his mask, and hugged her. "Ow, ow, ow. Haku, you do remember I still have the senbon in my skin?" said Irisu, as she lay limp in his arms. "Oh, sorry." he replied, releasing her. Taking out some medical supplies, he began to pull out the needles and wrap bandages around her. "Can you stand?" he asked her. "A little." she replied. Putting her arm around her shoulder, they were off.

* * *

Author's notes: If you are wondering about the ()'s, i did that orignally for the story. I dont care if people think these are short, I like doing them the way they are, so if you wanna complain about the way i write, go ahead! I will get over it, and just move on. I work hard on this story and that matters a lot to me. So until next time, please read and review!


	29. Their Decision

Chapter 29- Their Decision-

(Okay, well, I'm sorry for not putting much fighting in. I need a bit more work on that. Here is part of Orochimaru's fight).

"Heh heh… so even a sannin can't win against a Jonin? Pathetic. I should just put you out of your misery." Zabuza said somewhere, hiding in the mist. Phwish! A wolf appeared out of the bushes. It had hit Zabuza, dispelling a bit of the jutsu. Then, it turned back into none other than… Irisu!

"Ugh… so that's who Haku was talking about." Zabuza said, reaching for his sword. "Zabuza, sir! Don't attack them! All they want is to negotiate." cried Haku, appearing from the bushes. "And what do you want exactly?" he asked. "We want you and Haku to join Sound." said Orochimaru, picking up Irisu.

Suddenly, a kunai was pressed up against both Zabuza's and Irisu's throats. "Just listen to what I have to say, and then you can decide. Sound is a new village that I created. We're in need of ninjas, and the two of you seemed to be an excellent choice. Besides, if you come with us, you won't have to worry about being chased by hunter-nins. So, what's your answer?" asked Orochimaru. Zabuza didn't say anything, and then, "We'll join."


	30. Timeskip:About 1 year later

Chapters 30- Time skip: About 1 year later- 

(Okay, it's been a year in the story, and you're probably wondering what's happened to Irisu. All will be answered in time. P.S. - The setting is Konoha, at the time of the Chunin exams).

"Ugh. Why is this village so pathetic? And who in their right mind has pink hair?" asked a girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail and long bangs covering her right eye. She wore a black tank top with red lines on the waist and it covered her neck. Her Capri's were black sandals and had gloves that were black and went to the middle of her fingers. "Why don't I just beat this shrimp to a pulp? 'Cause I'm getting annoyed of all these little kids." said Kankuro. Bam! A rock hit Kankuro's hand. We turned to see a boy with raven hair.

"What are you doing in our village? Get out of here!" he asked us. 'That's him! My cousin… Sasuke Uchiha.' thought the blonde. "Hey, you little worm! Get down here!" cried Kankuro. "Kankuro, stop! You're a disgrace to our village." came another boy's voice. He had red hair, sea green eyes, wore black clothes and had a gourd on his back. '_He glares like a basilisk. I didn't even hear him. His stealth skills rival Kakashi's.'_ Sasuke thought.

"S-sorry Gaara." "Yeah, Gaara, we were just kidding around." said Temari and Kankuro. "If you step out of line again, I'll kill you." Gaara said, as the other girl smirked. He disappeared, and reappeared where the rest of the team was. As they began walking, Sakura asked them "Why are you in our village? Your headbands tell me, you're from Sand. According to our treaty, you guys can't come here without authorization. State your business! We can't just let you go on your merry way."

"You're correct. We're here to take the Chunin exams. We're Genin, like you guys." said Temari, pulling out her travel papers. "Hey, you two! What are your names?" he asked Gaara and the girl. "Gaara of the Sand. And yours?" "Sasuke Uchiha." "And you don't need to know my name. Goodbye." said the girl. The four of them leaving the Uchiha deep in thought.

* * *

I dont own Naruto, I won Irisu, the usual thing of this sentence. I dont feel like putting any more of this up tonight, so it's off to type The Next Apprentice chapter 4! Reviews are welcome and until next folks!

Update: Thank you A 2 for the review, I am glad you like it! That is an excellent question, and here is my answer for you.

Back in the time of the clan wars (no not star wars though it sounds like it lol), to create peace; the Kaguya made an alliance with the Nara clan. This raised tension and suspicion between the other clans in the ninja lands,including the Uchiha (who were one of the most powerful clans at the time). And to keep peace between the clans, each clan heir married into another clan. That alliance was broken when one of the Aburame married to the Uchiha, who then had a boy with none of the powers. His name was Shibi, who later had a son named Shino. When Irisu was born, she was given a contract with the kikaichu, but didn't know how to use them once she was kidnapped at two weeks old. Once she was sealed with her demon, the massiave amount of chakra became like poison, forcing most of the kikaichu to die off.

I hope that aswers your question A 2, and feel free to ask any more questions you may have. ^-^


	31. The First Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! It belongs rightfully to Masashi Kishimoto, and I make no money off of this!

Real sorry I haven't updated this story in about a few weeks, but I am going to be getting you all further into this story! I thank all wo have been reading it still! So read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 31- The first exam!-

On July 1st, all the Genin from Sound, Moon, Leaf, Sand, Lightning, Waterfall, Grass, and Rain all met. Naruto had just given his speech, and everyone was really annoyed. Now, Kabuto was showing them the data cards.

"Do you have Rock Lee of Konoha, Gaara of the Sand, and one of Gaara's teammates; a girl with bangs covering her face?" Sasuke asked. "Lee's a year older than you, and his sensei is Might Guy. His teammates are Neji Hyuga and TenTen. Lee is pretty much only skilled in taijutsu." Kabuto said, taking out Lee's card, and then Gaara's. "Gaara's next. He's the same age as you, and his teammates are Kankuro, Temari, and Miho Ishimaru. Because they're out in the desert, I don't know much about his fighting style, or his sensei. He's had eight C-rank missions, and one A-rank mission. Thing is, he came back without a scratch. And not many Genin get a mission like that." he told Sasuke, as all of them were shocked at the high amount of missions that team had. Putting those two cards back, he shifted through the pile again, and pulled out a brand new card.

"Miho Ishimaru is a bit different though. She's said to fight with a katana, and has superb in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. She has 6 S-rank, 10 A-rank, 2 B-rank, and 1 C-rank missions. Miho's only thirteen, but she's graduated from Mist at 5, Leaf at 9, Sound at 12, and Sand at 13." Kabuto told him.

* * *

_(Okay, I'm skipping to the part where it's the beginning of the test)._

"You have one hour before the tenth question. Begin!" cried Ibiki, as everyone began the test. '_Okay… I know people will begin realizing they have to gather intelligence by cheating. I have three choices. One, use my brain. Two, use my Sharingan, or three, use my Kikaichu_.' Miho thought. Soon, people began using things, jutsu, or people to cheat. Lee, headband. TenTen, a mirror on the ceiling with kunai's and wire on the pencil. Neji, Byakugan. Ino, mind transfer jutsu. Sakura, her brain. Kiba, his dog Akamaru. Gaara, the third eye. Kankuro, Scarecrow (aka, Karasu). Shino and Irisu, their Kikaichu. Dosu- listening to sound waves, and Sasuke, Sharingan. About 45 minutes after the test began, Ibiki began the 10th question.

"I don't quit, and I don't run! I don't care if I stay a Genin for the rest of my life!" cried Naruto. Ibiki smiled, as no one else quit. "Congratulations! You've all passed the first test!" he said, as everyone but Miho was shocked. "But why?" asked Sakura. "Because you took it like a true shinobi. There is no 10th question!" Ibiki told them. Crash! Someone came through the window, and breaking it. Putting up a banner held by a kunai on each side, she introduced herself. "Listen up, you maggots! This is no time to be celebrating! I'm the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi! Let's move out!" she cried. ***Cricket sound.* **"Can't you sense the mood in here?" Ibiki asked her. She looked at the remaining students. "Ibiki! You let 26 teams pass? I guess you went too soft on them." Anko said in an almost angry voice to him. "Well, we do seem to have an excellent batch of ninja this year." Ibiki replied. "Heh. In any case, I'm going to cut the numbers in half by the time the second exam is over. Follow me!" Anko told the remaining ninja. When they had left, Ibiki was picking up the tests, when he saw two in particular. Naruto Uzumaki and Miho Ishimaru. _'Heh… that little kid is an interesting one. The girl on the other hand, I don't think it's her real identity. If she passes the second exam, I'll be there watching and waiting. Looks like we'll have the missing-nin soon._' Ibiki though, collecting the rest of the papers.

* * *

Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this and there is more to come soon! Reviews are very much appreciated and welcome!


	32. The Second Exam

Chapter 32- The Second Exam- 

(Okay, Anko's explained the second exam, and the teams are at the gates).

Tick, tick. Bring! The gates opened, and everyone was off. (And now I'm going to the part where Gaara's team is fighting the Rain ninja). Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata watched as Gaara killed the tall one. "Miho, do you want to kill the small-fry?" Gaara asked her. "It would be my pleasure." she replied, unquorking a gourd. Sand poured out from it, as the three people in the bushes stared in shock. The sand wrapped around the two remaining ninja, as they struggled to get free. "Sand Coffin!" Miho and Gaara said, as they killed their opponents. The fresh red blood splattered everywhere. "Well, it was the earth scroll. Just what we needed." Kankuro said, picking it up. "Hey Gaara! Let's go. We have what we need." he said to his brother.

"No. I haven't been satisfied yet." Gaara said in an eerie voice. "Hey! For once Gaara, listen to what your older brother has to say. We have the scrolls, we don't need any more. You and Miho may be fine, but Temari and I have to fight." Kankuro said angrily, trying to prove a point. "You're lucky I'm not killing you today. There are people in those bushes that I can kill instead." Gaara said, as sand started to swirl in the air towards Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata. Miho squinted at the people there, and her eyes widened. "Gaara, stop! Don't hurt my brother! He's the one in the bushes with his team." Miho begged him.

* * *

**–Flashback-**

"What about your family?" he asked her. "Well, I don't really remember them. I haven't seen my brother in almost three years. I got amnesia, and I'm already a missing-nin." she replied. **–End Flashback-**

* * *

Gaara's sand stopped as he heard that. As the sand went back in, Miho closed it with the cork, and poof! It was gone. "Let's get going." said Gaara, as they began running. As soon as they were gone, finally Team 8 relaxed. "Th-that was close. But your sister saved us." Hinata said who was close to tears. "I can't believe that's her." Shino said, putting his hand to his head. "You have a sister? She looks nothing like you! How can she be your sister if she has the last name Ishimaru?" Kiba asked him. "Well, her real name is Irisu Aburame. She's been a missing-nin for three years now, so I'm not surprised she faked her name and appearance. Because of an incident three years ago, she ran away. We received word last year that she was in sound, but the mission failed. Of course, it was all of us rookie 'sensei's, the second proctor, and two Chunin." he told them.

"Wait. Do you mean your sister, who was always daydreaming, reading, or following you around?" Kiba asked some memories of her coming back to him. "Y-yeah. We hung out together a lot. I hardly heard her talk; she was just as shy as me." Hinata replied. Now, back to Irisu. They were taking a break as they had just had a fight with another team. Irisu was walking, following a scent of chakra. And one in particular, Orochimaru. She jumped out to the top of the tree, and she saw him sitting there; as if he knew she was coming. "I see your team is almost done." he said to her, getting up. "Yeah. Why are you here anyways, Orochimaru-sama?" Irisu asked him. "They already know I'm here. Besides, I placed my curse seal on the Uchiha kid. Everything's going according to plan. And don't worry; you'll be seeing me again soon. Good luck." Orochimaru said to her. Boof! He disappeared. Irisu went back to her team as they got near the tower. Once they got there, Irisu felt pain in both of her shoulders. '_Oww… the curse mark's awake… Kabuto warned me that the seal was going to break soon._' she thought, biting her lip.


	33. The Prelimanaries

Chapter 33- The Preliminaries- 

The second test had ended. The Konoha teams that were left were teams 7, 8, 10, Neji's and Kabuto's. There was Gaara's team from Suna, and Dosu's team from Oto. And Irisu barely paid attention as the Third Hokage explained the purpose of the exams. As Hayate called the first two people, Irisu flashed a small wink with her Sharingan to Sasuke. His eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of it. He smiled at her, knowing there was someone else besides Itachi and Kakashi that had the Sharingan. Even though he didn't realize who the girl with the long, blonde hair actually was, though later, much to his surprise, he would learn who she was.

The first match was between Akadoi Yoroi and Sasuke Uchiha. '_Wait a minute! He gave the curse mark to Sasuke. That's what he meant. Now my seals are going to hurt. Besides, I pretty much know who's going to win. Misumi and Kabuto bailed, so there are 20 people and 10 matches._' Irisu thought, as she followed her team up the stairs. As she watched him, she saw just how good he was. '_No wonder. I didn't even realize how his and my styles are alike. But I'm still more powerful.'_Irisu thought, watching his movements. '**Barrage of Lions**!' Sasuke thought in his head. Bam! Yoroi hit the ground, unconscious.

"The winner of the first match is Uchiha Sasuke." Hayate said. "He has excellent use of his Sharingan. I'm impressed by how much he's grown!" Irisu said, smirking. '_Ugh… does she like him? I know we're together, but she fights a lot like him._' Gaara thought, glaring at the Uchiha. "Irisu, do you either a) like him, or b) are related somehow?" Temari asked her. "Letter B. We're cousins, although we've always acted more like brother and sister. I also have the Sharingan as well." she replied. Their mouths dropped, as she showed them a different set of eyes. The second pair of people for the second match was Kankuro vs. Zaku Abumi.


	34. Kankuro vs Zaku

I am so, so sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! :( Blame my laptop, it just got fixed about an hour ago. I am going to have at least ten or so new chapters for everyone to read on Naruto- My Story to make up for it, and I hope you will review! Reviews mean a lot to me, and it shows you people like it at least. Thank you to those who have reviwed in the past while, thank you ever so much!

Thoughts- _Italics_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, except for Irisu Aburame and some others, nor anything else, except my own made up jutsu. This is not for sale and I don't make any money off of this fanfiction! All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

And now onto the story! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 34- Kankuro vs. Zaku-

"Second match begin!" Hayate said. Kankuro pulled off the "mummified thing" off his back. '_He really doesn't take anything seriously._' Baki thought. "How's Zaku going to fight?" Kin asked Dosu. "That's what I'm wondering." Dosu replied, as Orochimaru left. "Heh… looks like my right arm still has some life left in it." Zaku said, taking his arm out of the sling. "Slicing Sound Wave!" cried Zaku. Kankuro immediately undid the wrappings, and it was revealed to be a puppet. "Zaku is so going to lose." Irisu said, with a big grin on her face. Kankuro made Karasu attack Zaku. Its arms wrapped around Zaku, but he used Slicing sound wave to blast it away. Then, it disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Zaku asked him. He turned around to see Kankuro who had used the replacement technique to replace Karasu with him. And use the transformation jutsu to disguise the puppet as well. His fingers moved, and Karasu rushed towards Zaku. It wrapped around him once again, and began crushing him. "A…Aaaagghh! I… give up!" Zaku cried, as he went unconscious. "The winner of the second match is Kankuro!" Hayate announced.

And so the matches go as follows: 3rd match- Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka, draw

4th match- Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi, Shikamaru won

5th match- Temari vs. TenTen, Temari won

6th match- Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto won

7th match- Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga, Neji won

8th match- Dosu Kinuta vs. Choji Akimichi, Dosu won

9th match- Gaara vs. Rock Lee, Gaara won.

The last fight was between… (*drum roll, please!*) Shino Aburame and Miho Ishimaru.


	35. Shino vs Irisu, or brother vs sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Masashi Kishimoto is the respectful author, and I make no money off of this.

All OC characters belong to me, including any and all jutsu. DO NOT STEAL my characters!

And please enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 35- Shino vs. Irisu, or Brother vs. Sister- 

Everyone's eyes turned to both of them. Irisu banged her head on the railing as she was in a regretment of not getting someone else besides her brother. "Irisu, just imagine you're killing the people you want to kill the most. Use your acting skills." Gaara said, as she lifted up her head and jumped down. "That's her brother?" cried Temari. "Yeah. And before you say anything about them not looking alike, Irisu's real hair is brown and down to the middle of her back. It's just dyed." Gaara told Temari. Shino had come down as well, and… "Begin!"

Shino immediately had bugs crawling out of his body. Then, Irisu lifted up her bangs, and what everyone saw were bugs crawling out of her as well. Irisu opened her eyes, and there was Sharingan. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she cried. Shino dodged it, as it destroyed some of his bugs. "Hee hee. Mad that I destroyed some of your bugs?" Irisu asked, teasing him. _'I can't believe she would destroy my bugs! What is up with her?'_ Shino thought, as he sent bugs towards her. She sent her bugs as well, and managed to punch him. For a few minutes, the continued with using taijutsu and their bugs.

"Ugh!" Shino said, as Irisu punched him and sent him back a little. "Irisu, what's gotten into you? You never used to be like this!" Shino yelled at her. "I've changed, that's all. Don't get so angry." she replied, teasing him again. Shino's bugs began swarming towards her. '_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!'_ she thought, as multiple shadow clones appeared. "Hey! That's my jutsu, lady!" Naruto yelled at her. The bugs tried to consume the chakra, but… boom! They exploded. Everyone covered their eyes as dust and bits of the floor rose up. As it cleared, Irisu had made three more clones, and had a short katana out.

All of them rushed around, like it was a crescent moon; the shadow clones disappeared. _'Crescent Moon Dance!'_ she thought, as the blade hit Shino's left shoulder. With his right hand, he punched her, as she went to the side. Her blade clattered, and she put out her hand. Suddenly, the floor shot up, and backed Shino only a few inches from the wall. She ran at top spread, and punched Shino, sending him into the wall; and he fell, unconscious. "The winner of the final match is Irisu Aburame! This concludes the preliminaries." Hayate said. Without warning, she collapsed on the floor, and went unconscious. And, a curse mark on her left shoulder appeared.

* * *

Please review, more is coming! Interesting match, eh? Anyways, hope you liked it!


	36. Unusual Dreams

Chapter 36- Unusual Dreams- 

A small patch of snow was covering a small, little child. It was crying, because it had been left behind. All it had was a blanket around it, and it was black and red. The little baby was a newborn, and had no name. Then, a boy with white hair, light eyes, and two red dots in between his eyebrows, and red underneath his eyes appeared.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked her. "Because *sob*… my parents abandoned me. They said I was a worthless human being." she replied. "Who's that?" the boy asked. "My baby sister. She was born yesterday, so I don't know her name. My names Kassandra." she told him. "I'm Kimimaro Kaguya, I'm five. How old are you?" Kimimaro asked her. "I'm three. Could I stay with you, as well as my sister?" Kassandra asked him. "Yeah. You and your sister could be trained in our Kekkai Genkai of our clan. Hey, is your appearance changing?" Kimimaro said to her.

"Yeah. It happens with seasons." she told him. Then, the scene changed. It was a small village, and Sakon and Ukon were protecting another kid. She had raven colored hair, and black eyes. "Why did they pick on you anyway, kid?" asked the boy with his hair to the left. "Because I'm a freak." Irisu replied. "You don't look like one." the other replied. "That's because…" she started. And then she woke up.

* * *

I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Irisu Aburamame is my OC, don't steal her! And please review, I appreciate them! Sorry for the short chapters, they will get longer!


	37. More People From Irisu's World

Chapter 37- More people from Irisu's world- 

"Huh? Where am I?" Irisu asked. "You're in the hospital." said a man that looked like Shino. "And you are…?" she asked. "Your father. It seems that amnesia took a real toll on you." he said. "By the way, your friends are." he told her. As he walked out, a ton of people came in. "Irisu!" came a girl's voice with short blonde hair. "Oh my god! How? When? Explain to me how you guys are here!" Irisu squealed.

"I think it was a few weeks after your birthday. And during class, this dimension thing opened, and we ended up in Konoha. Except that Chiaki ended up in Mist." said. "Lulu!" came Chiaki's voice. "Yuna!" Irisu cried, as they hugged each other. "See, Uzuki? I told you we're long lost twin sisters!" Irisu said to Uzuki. "You two are not sisters!" Uzuki and Isana said, as Isana stood next to her cousin. "Yes we are. How come I didn't see any of you during the Chunin exams?" she asked them. "We were spread out. The closest person was Sedate, and he was two rows behind you." Uzuki told her.

* * *

"Irisu!" came Gaara's voice. "Gaara!" she replied, hugging him. "Gaara, slow down!"Temari called after her youngest sibling, as she rushed into the hospital room. "Hi, Irisu!" said Kankuro, running into the room. "Hi. Geez is everybody worried about me?" she asked them. "Yeah. You've been unconscious for three days. Your brothers still out too." Kankuro told her. "And from what I heard, you have a curse seal on your right shoulder, and that's why you fainted?" Temari asked her. "Yeah. Pretty much everyone's worried about you." Sedate said.

"Gaara hasn't even left his room at the hotel. Not even going to kill someone. He was listening to your I Pod the whole time." Kankuro said, as Gaara glared at him. "Awe, thanks, Gaara." Irisu said, kissing him on the check. After everybody (but Temari) heard the story, Irisu was released from the hospital. Later that day, Irisu's team and Chiaki's team left for their countries. Although, they had no idea what was in store next.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay this weekend, I can assure you that there is a few more chapters I will add tonight for you all to read. I hope you can or will review, they are a great help to me even if it's just to mention a nice job or spelling error. If you notice anything out of storyline or character, please do not hesitate to tell me whether PM or review. Also, please note that chapter 33 has been reupdated, as there were some errors in there that my friend told me about earlier this afternoon. And sorry if I put an I Pod in here, but I couldn't think of much else! The people mentioned in this chapter are my friends in real life, and yes, three of us are best friends, one is my ex-bf, and one is one of my bff's cousins. Don't go stalking them please! The names have been changed for their benefit of course. Byes!


	38. Instructions

Hello again! Please try and review if possible when finished reading this chapter! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or jutsu! All jutsu I make up belong to me, and Irisu Aburame is my character and is not for sale or anything else! Masashi Kishimoto is the author of Naruto and not me, I only write this great fanfic of mine! And I make no money off of this!

Italics- Thoughts/ some writing

Now onto the story! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 38- Instructions-

In the hidden sand village, Gaara's team had just received their instructions for destroying the hidden leaf village. Irisu tried to get out of it, but unfortunately it didn't work. "And Irisu, you have different instructions." Baki said, handing her a sealed scroll. (And this is what it said): _Irisu, you have to attack Konoha with your six-tailed demon wolf. Wait for the signal at the exams, and then attack near the front gates, and continue. Don't let your emotions for your village take over. Besides, it'll be good training against Itachi. Excellent job in the preliminaries, good luck against Neji Hyuuga.-Orochimaru._

"What's that all about?" Kankuro asked her. "I'm attacking Konoha with the six-tailed wolf." Irisu said. "Six-tailed wolf? As in- a demon? Like Gaara's?" Temari asked in disbelief. "Yeah. Except that it's a wolf, has six tails, and has more chakra. It's half equal to that of the once living nine tailed fox." replied Irisu. Baki's mouth hung open as he heard that. Even Temari and Kankuro kept away. Gaara walked out with Irisu, who was on the verge of tears. He swept her in the sand, as they went to his room. As they sat on his bed, Irisu laid her head on his lap.

"You really shouldn't have told them that." he said, as he played with her hair. "They would have found out about it sooner or later. I couldn't take it any longer. It's hard to keep a secret without letting even your closest friends know who you are." Irisu replied, tears rolling down her face. "Do I smell cookies somewhere around here?" Gaara asked. "Maybe." she replied. (She has them behind the stuffed animal). "You have them, don't you? Let me guess… behind the stuffed animal again?" Gaara asked Irisu. "Darn it. I really need a new hiding place." she said, handing him the chocolate chip cookies. "Definitely. By the way, what's up with that mark on your neck?"

* * *

"Um… well, it's a curse mark. I got it on my 13th birthday from Orochimaru-sama. It gives me some power, but it drains my chakra. Only 1 out of 10 people survive it. My twin brother Kimimaro, the Sound 5, Anko Mitarashi, and Sasuke Uchiha all have one. Only Sasuke and Anko have the same mark. We all have different ones, and then there's the second part." Irisu told him, as he was eating her cookies. "Second part?" he asked. "I don't know what it is. For one thing, the first part isn't perfected because it takes 5% more chakra than everyone else's." she replied to his question.

"Well, it kind of activated after you fainted. You had this like… claw-like mark spreading across the half-left side of your body. I've never seen anything like it. And how come even though you're only a Genin, you've gotten so many high-ranked missions?" "I do have things with summoning, Ninjutsu, taijutsu, one secret jutsu, two Kekkai Genkai, weapons, transforming, etc. They know my power is at least high Chunin, and they say I have the knowledge of a Chunin. I'm gonna just withdraw for the third exams." Irisu told him.

"Iri, why did you come to Sand anyway?" Gaara asked. "I wanted to gain more power, and Sand seemed like a promising choice. So I changed how I looked, and my name. I also came to get information on the people here." she said, smiling. "Where are you going now?" he asked her. "I have a meeting with Lord Orochimaru." she replied, walking out; and leaving Gaara to think.

* * *

Author's notes: Yes, I know there is a six tailed biju already! But at the point in time I was writing this part, the only ones known were Shukaku and Kyuubi. Once people like Killer Bee and Nii Yugito were introduced, there was still no mention of the six tails. Six is a favorite number of mine which is why I stuck with it. Also, Irisu does have a stuffed animal at Gaara's place since she is over there alot. If I ever get the chance in the next few years (no this fanfic will not be over by next year I will say that. Give it another two maybe and we'll see how well it works out), I want to write a romance fanfic between Irisu and Gaara. It will detail their first encounter, to school days, to garduation, Haku's sad death T-T, etc.! Let me know if you think that sounds alright or not. Reviews are appreciated, I would love to see some more from you wonderful readers soon! Oh, and about the cookie thing, it's a joke that people say about Garra. They say he loves cookies, and this can be found in some fanfics and a lot of drawings. Just thought I would mention that.


	39. The Third Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Don't sue me, as I don't make any money off of this! I also do not make this fanfic to sell it, it is for pure enjoyment.

My disclaimer: Do not steal my characters such as Irisu or Sedate, they are property of me and my friends! Do not steal any of my jutsu!

Sorry for the slow update, but here's more of my fanfic, Naruto- My Story, so please R&R! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 39- The third exam-

After a month of training, the day of the third rounds of the Chunin exams arrived. (Here are the opponents):

Naruto vs. Neji

Temari vs. Shikamaru

Sasuke vs. Irisu

And Gaara vs. Sedate.

_(And no, there isn't a match for Kankuro. But he will be in here)._

* * *

_"Okay. Some of the matches have changed. Take a look at your opponent one last time." _Genma said, holding up the matches' sheet._ 'I'll definitely win for you, Hinata!' Naruto thought. 'Who's Sedate? Wait! He's the one who visited Irisu when she was in the hospital. This might be even more interesting than a fight against the Uchiha.' _Gaara thought_. 'Ah man! I don't get to fight Neji! He's definitely the perfect sparring partner. But, oh well. Fighting my own cousin might be a surprising match.' _Irisu thought.

(And now I'm skipping to the match between me and Sasuke).

* * *

"Begin!" said Genma. _Sharingan!_ "Summoning Jutsu!" Irisu had summoned… snakes! "Fire Style: Phoenix flower jutsu!" Sasuke said. The fire landed, but she dodged them all. "Snake Ice Jutsu!" Irisu cried. Suddenly, ice covered the snakes, and they were still moving! "What is that, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "A combination of ice and animals. The element attaches itself to whoever the person says. And, if you try to destroy it, it'll instantly reform. Irisu has Sasuke in a bad position." Kakashi explained to her. Back on the battlefield, Sasuke couldn't get anything through Irisu's jutsu. _'Wait a minute! Since they instantly reform, I can kill these snakes with a kunai.' he thought. 'He's up to something. Well, I've got something for him as well.' _she thought, grinning.

"Kakashi, did she tell anyone she could do the summoning jutsu?" Gai asked. "I didn't even know she could. It's not something you can just learn with a little amount of chakra. Besides, she's actually more powerful than Sasuke himself." he said, as Sasuke unhooked the bandage on his arm. "How can she be stronger? I mean, does training in five different villages actually mean she's strong?" Ino yelled. "Oh, she's strong all right." said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Anko. "Yeah. It only took her two moves to knock me unconscious." Gai said, remembering what had happened a year ago. "She beat me, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Shikaku, and Kurenai. Irisu is probably almost as strong as Gaara. And I found out that she's been trained in Sound, Sand, Cloud, Waterfall, and Kurogakure." Anko explained to them.

* * *

Sasuke had activated the chidori, and was running straight towards her. "Is Sasuke trying to kill her?" Choji asked. "No. And I don't think he would. They're cousins, and Irisu has the sharingan." Kakashi said, as everyone's mouth dropped. Sasuke was almost there, and then… boom! He broke the ice, and threw kunai's at the snakes. Before it reached them, it disappeared. _'Shadow Possession jutsu!_' Irisu thought, as she did a hand sign. Immediately, Sasuke was caught in it. "Since when does she know that jutsu? I thought only Shikamaru could do that!" Naruto yelled, as he was struck dumb by what had just happened. (Even though he's amazed someone is beating Sasuke). "Naruto, she's my cousin. She has the correct DNA to use the jutsu. She's the second strongest of our clan." Shikamaru told Naruto.

_'Just how much does she know? Why is it that she holds her power in?_' Temari thought, as Gaara just stared at what she was showing. "Gotcha, Sasuke." Irisu said, as Sasuke smiled. She used the shadow possession jutsu to lift his arm, and he said "I give up." Everyone was shocked that she had beaten him. Particularly Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. "Noo! Sasuke lost! That girl is **so** dead meat!" Ino and Sakura cried at the same time. ***anime sweat drop*** "Yeah, Irisu!" cried Sedate from the box of the opponents. Sasuke and Irisu went back up there, as the last match was called. Gaara vs. Sedate.

* * *

Authors notes: Yes, I tried to add some humor into this chapter. Hope it is funny to some of you who read this, I do my best to add humor in to change it up a little bit. I know I switched up the matches, but I had to for my friend Sedate (yes he is real and no that isn't his real name. i am doing this for privacy reasons), who originally wanted to be in my fanfic very badly. So i gave in and put him in. Kurogakure is the creation of my friend Sedate too, and it means the the village hidden in the darkness. Don't steal his idea! Snake Ice Jutsu is my own jutsu, DON'T steal! More to come, as the matches get intense! Please R&R, I love getting those! ^_^ Jya mattane!


	40. Garra vs Sedate

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Naruto, any other characters or jutsu except characvters/jutsu/places made by me and my friends! I do not make any money off of this, and all rights belong to the appropiate people.

Please R&R if you can, I would love to hear thoughts on the chapters! I always accept anynomous ones too (unless you are a complete pervert or stalker or serial killer, don't even think about reviweing!). Also, my b-day is coming up in four days! I can't wait! ^_^

_Italics- thoughts/emphasising words_

Bold- special actions with the stars *blahahahahahaah* that was an example fyi

Now onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 40- Garra vs. Sedate-

"Final match between Gaara and Sedate, begin!" Genma said. Gaara's sand began to come out of the gourd. Sedate immediately formed hand signs, which no one had seen before. "Who is this Sedate guy anyway?" Naruto asked. "He's from a clan in Konoha that no one knows about, except the Uchiha clan. Sedate and his younger brother are the only two left in the clan. His older brother killed them, and he has a special power. Sasuke and I have known them since we were little." Irisu said to them. "Lightning Style: Lightning jutsu!" he cried, as a huge wave of electricity came down upon Gaara. Boom! When it had cleared, Gaara's sand shield had been broken apart.

"No way! No one's ever been able to break his sand shield!"Temari cried. "Since when do you know of someone who can't be beat?" Irisu asked. She gave no reply, as Gaara's sand flew towards him. Sedate dodged them, but then… a giant wall of sand formed around Gaara. Sedate did another set of hand signs. "Lightning Dragon Bolt Jutsu!" he yelled as a dragon of lightning came down and struck the sand. Crack! The dragon split in half. "Oh no… don't tell me… don't tell me he's using that jutsu already?" Irisu yelled, panicking. "I think he is. Ugh… why does he not remember about _it_?" Temari replied with a low growl, as everyone wondered what they were talking about.

"Looks like Sedates in a heap of trouble. That sand is completely solid. It'll take an extremely strong jutsu to break it." Neji said, as he looked at it with his Byakugan. Sedate was forming more hand signs. Suddenly, his hand filled with electricity, but instead… it was black and red! He ran to the sand, and then, "20 levels Chidori!" Sedate yelled. It hit the sand, and crack! It broke. "What? Since when did Sedate learn Chidori?" Irisu and Sasuke yelled at the same time. ***************************************Anime sweat drop from everyone else*.********

* * *

**

Gaara's wall came down, as he was clutching his chest near his right shoulder. "No way! Gaara's actually been wounded!" Temari said, because their plan now had a problem. Irisu said nothing, as she was staring at Gaara's wound. Baki and Kankuro couldn't believe it either. Suddenly, white feathers appeared everywhere. The Jonin of the leaf village undid the genjutsu, as sound ninja appeared. "Sheesh…"

"There was a ninth traitor." said Guy and Kakashi.

Irisu, Temari, and Sasuke jumped down to the arena. Temari and Irisu rushed over to Gaara, as Kankuro and Baki came over.

"This isn't good. We need Gaara for the plan." Temari said.

"I'm calling it off!" Baki told them. "No!" Irisu yelled, as they stared at her. "I know how to use medical jutsu. I can heal some of his wounds, but I can't guarantee he'll have as much strength. You'll have to get him a bit away from here, and then reproach the village. Got it?" Irisu asked them. "Yes." Temari and Kankuro replied. She summoned a two part gourd, and put it on her back. She began healing him, and they were surprised to see only a very small scar left. Temari and Kankuro left with Gaara, as Sasuke chased after them. Irisu left the arena, and Sedate went after her.

* * *

Jutsu in this chapter that are Sedate's: Lightning Style: Lightning Jutsu, Lightning dragon bolt jutsu, and 20 levels chidori. Do NOT steal! Reviews are very much loved, and I hope I will get some soon! Until next time! ^_^


	41. Operation: Destroy Konoha Commences!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights are reserved to the correct people, creator of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Only Irisu and Sedate and other characters, places mentioned or jutsu, etc., are mine alone. Do not steal them!

Sorry for no updates, but I have been lazy and also, I have mid terms coming up. School is getting to me now, so I hope you understand. Stuff is being worked on right now, so Naruto is likely to be updated before anything else. I will put more up soon,okay?

_Italics- thoughts _

* * *

Chapter 41- Operation: Destroy Konoha Commences!-

"Irisu! Wait up! Where are you going?" Sedate cried, but Irisu ignored him. She stopped suddenly, as Sedate stopped as well. Then, bam! She used her arm to make him go back a little bit. "What was that for?" he asked her. "Heh heh… you want to know where I'm going? Baka. I'm attacking Konoha." she replied, grinning. "I'm not a baka! You're the baka! Why would you attack your own village? Are you insane or just really crazy?" Sedate yelled at her. "Don't call me crazy!" Irisu yelled back, as part of her appearance changed.

Her eyes and the left side of her body changed into a monstrous form. Her left pupil was oval shaped with red, purple, and black. There was purple above the eye, and black underneath it. Gray and lavender fur covered half her face, neck, shoulder, arm, part of her chest, leg, and ankle. Fangs and claws were on her mouth and hand. "What the hell are you?" Sedate asked her in shock. "The six-tailed wolf. Looks like I'll have to fight you until my form is a bit more complete." Irisu said, glaring at Sedate.

"Fine with me." he replied. They both went charging at each other. Boom! Their powers were equally matched. They both tried to push each other back, but not one was budging. Of course, there was no way Sedate was letting Irisu win and go attack the village. On the other hand, Irisu wanted to get this over with, because she had a mission to do. Without warning, Sedate's right side transformed. His regular skin and fingers had been replaced by blue skin and black claws. He now had razor sharp teeth, one bat ear, and one last bat wing. "I always knew you were similar to me somehow, Sedate. Now I know why. But still, your demon power fails to match mine." Irisu said, pushing Sedate back.

* * *

"Enough with the chit chat. Let's settle this with a battle!" he said to me. We both let go, and went back a few feet away from each other. "Dark Style: Dark Barrier!" Sedate yelled, as a giant barrier of darkness came over them. '_Jeez, looks like trapping him with the shadow possession jutsu is out of the question. Unless I break this jutsu, I'm toast.'_ she thought, looking for Sedate. "Looking for me?" a voice asked from behind her. He grabbed her wrist, but she used her other hand to punch him. She sent him flying backwards 10 ft., but he managed to land on his feet.

He formed hand signs, and charged at her. And then, lightning came out of his hand. Suddenly, he disappeared. One second later, she felt something in her back. '_I see, he used Chidori. Ugh… I don't think my mission will get done. It probably won't even get started.'_ she thought, coughing up a lot of blood. A moment later, she stood up. '_Her breath's ragged. I'm slowing her down. Unfortunately, that jutsu took a lot of my strength. Not to mention transforming and keeping the barrier up. Plus, there was my fight against Gaara earlier. This has to end, and soon.'_ Sedate thought, seeing as Irisu was making no move. Unknown to him, however, she had a plan up her sleeve.

In an instant, she was gone. "Lightning Blade!" she yelled, as it hit Sedate in the stomach. It sent him back more, as Irisu went back down. Sedate was down as well. "Let's call it a tie. I don't have anything left in me. Okay?" she asked him. "Yeah. That was one good battle." he replied. The barrier came down just as they both fell unconscious.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hoe you liked it! Please review, even if it about spelling mistakes or something like that! Also the following jutsu belong to me and my friend: Dark Style: Dark Barrier. Do not steal these jutsu,got it? Until then,byes!


	42. He's back!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. All rights are reserved to Masashi Kishimoto! So don't sue me please! My characters and jutsu belong to me,please do not steal! Also,I got a review so that makes me very very happy!

The Girl Born From Dolls, thank you ever so much for your review! Yes, because of your review, I have uploaded another chapter! Thank you, and I appreciate your patience. I understand that I've been slowing down in the past few months, but I am working when I can.

So I hope you all enjoy it, and now onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 42- He's back!-

Two days after the destruction of the village, the Hokage's funeral was held. Everyone of the village was in attendance. (Including Sedate and Irisu). Flashback- "Mmm? Uh… what time is it?" Irisu asked, waking up. "Ten o'clock in the morning. Geez, you sleep more than I do." Sedate said, as Irisu appeared emotionless. "So what? I'm catching up on some sleep. How did we get here?" she asked him. "Uzuki and Chiaki found us. Uzuki is mad that we fought each other. Most likely, she'll be giving a lecture to you later." Sedate explained. Her head dropped, sighing. _–End of flashback-_

Outside the walls of the village however, two mysterious people stood in front of it. (Guess who it is)! In another part of the village, Naruto had just gone with the Pervy sage to go and find Tsunade. Sedate and Irisu were training, when Sasuke came running up to Irisu. "Hey, Sasuke. What's up?"

"Itachi's back and he's after Naruto!"

"He's what? Got to go Sedate! Let's go, Sasuke!" Irisu cried, leaving Sedate with a confused look. She ran and caught up with Sasuke. "Where's Naruto?" she asked Sasuke. "A town not too far from here." Sasuke replied. They continued running, and when they made it there, they immediately sensed Itachi's chakra. Inside the hotel, Naruto had just opened the door to see Itachi and Kisame. (Even though Naruto doesn't know who they are).

* * *

"Naruto, why don't you step out?" Itachi asked. He came out into the hallway, and Itachi sensed two people. "Long time, no see… Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke said, as he appeared behind Itachi, as well as Irisu."Same here. I haven't seen you since last year when you kidnapped me and kept me at the hideout for a month. And trying to kill me three times." Irisu said, glaring at Itachi. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her when they heard that. "Ask me another time." she told them. Sasuke and Irisu both activated their Sharingan, as well as Itachi.

"Well, this certainly is an honor. To be able to see the Sharingan not once, but three times." Kisame said. "Like you've told me, I've hated you, detested you, and lived in solitude… to kill you!" Sasuke said, his voice rising. He charged at Itachi with Chidori. He got it in the wall instead, because Itachi had grabbed his wrist and snapped it. _'Hm… to heal him, I'll have to get Sasuke away from Itachi. And to do that, I'll need my curse mark.'_ Irisu thought, as she activated her curse mark. Itachi turned to her as she formed hand signs. Sasuke couldn't believe she had a curse mark as well, because he hadn't seen her fight her in the preliminary Chunin exams.

"Lightning Blade!" Irisu yelled. She charged at Itachi, who stopped her with his hand. Unfortunately, it was a shadow clone. He turned around to see her with lightning blade. He dodged it, as she grabbed Sasuke. It slammed into the floor, as it was a distraction. "Sasuke, give me your wrist. I'm going to heal it, okay?" Irisu asked him. He nodded, as her left hand glowed green. "Kisame, I need you to take Naruto back to the Akatsuki. I'll take these two out in no time and then I'll catch up to you." Itachi told his partner, as Irisu finished. "I don't think so." said a voice from behind Naruto.***drum roll please!*** It was Jiraiya. Even before he started that speech that he does in that episode, Irisu's glare shut him up.

* * *

"Using a woman just to get me away from Naruto. How pathetic." he said, as Naruto couldn't figure out why this was happening. _'Looks like Irisu has the curse mark just like Kakashi said. That Orochimaru must have put it on her even before Sasuke's. She seems to be used it.'_ Jiraiya thought, as Sasuke charged at his brother again. Bam! Itachi kicked him in the stomach, and slammed him into the wall. Irisu ran, put her leg in the air, and kicked Itachi. She knocked him down, and took out a kunai knife. Before she could strike through, he grabbed her. Itachi punched her in the stomach, and then kicked her into the wall as well. Irisu coughed up blood, as Sasuke tried to fight his brother.

Unfortunately, he didn't stand a chance. "And I was expecting a bit more competition. You two aren't strong, you're weak!" Itachi said, as Irisu suddenly punched him in the face. "That'll teach ya to say that about us!" she cried, but Kisame kicked her back into the wall. She coughed up more blood, as Jiraiya used the toad mouth trap jutsu. Itachi got back up and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Sasuke and Irisu using Mangekyo Sharingan on both of them, and they went into the same state as Kakashi.

"Sasuke! Irisu!" Naruto cried, as he stared at them. _'I… I can't believe it. There's no way he could have beat them! Out of everybody, Sasuke and Irisu are like the strongest. What does Irisu have against Sasuke's brother?' _Naruto thought, as Itachi and Kisame escaped.

Jiraiya ran after them, and saw that a black fire had burnt through the toad's mouth. '_That's impossible! This is no ordinary jutsu. The mouth of the toad can't be burnt. This jutsu… just what exactly is it?' _Jiraiya thought, as he sealed the unusual jutsu. "Dynamic entry!" came Gai's voice, as he kicked Jiraiya right in the face. He wasn't too happy about that. So, Gai took Irisu and Sasuke back to the village, while Jiraiya and Naruto continued their search for Tsunade.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, please click the review button at the bottom! Reviews make me happy and I know how others may look at the reviews to see if they want to read the story or not. So it is in the best interest for you all if a review (no flames, constructive criticism is perfered!) happens somewhere along the line. I am a bit busy this weekend,so a new chapter may or may not be up. So until then, jya matta ne!


	43. Plans

Disclaimer: Hey everyone, thanks for reading this fanfic so far! I do not own Naruto or any of the charatcers except my OC's and made up jutsu. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and not me, so no sueing okay? Anyways, I got another review from The Girl Born From Dolls! Thank you so much for reviewing! I will be putting up another chapter because I know this chapter is very short and so I hope that works out for you and everyone reading this. Please be kind and review, especially feedback on the chapter!

So, now go read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 43-Plans-

A few days later, Irisu woke up in the hospital (again). Uzuki scolded her for trying to kill her cousin. Chiaki said that she almost got herself killed, and Sedate was the only one who actually didn't yell at her. "Oh, come on! You should have been able to beat him, Irisu!" he yelled at her.

"When I'm angry, I can't concentrate. If he hadn't called me and Sasuke weak, I could have beaten him." she told him, sighing.

"But why didn't you let me help you?" he asked.

"I promised Sasuke that I'd help him kill his brother. Besides, he's my only family I have left of that clan, and I know why he wants revenge. Why else do you think I'm helping both you and Sasuke with training?" Irisu said, making him think.

"Yeah. But don't they have a saying like revenge is bittersweet or something? You need a lot of more training. If I had been there, he would be down in a few seconds!" Sedate said, as Irisu just gave him a scary look. Later that day, she packed things for her trip to Tanzaku town. She left that night, without anybody seeing her.

* * *

Author's notes: So sorry that this is short, remember that writing and typing turn out very different. Please don't steal my characters or jutsu! I really would like to see some reviews pleae if you don't mind, it doesn't take long, and so until next time bye!


	44. Tanzaku Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs rightfully to Masashi Kishimoto and I don't make any money off of this either! So don't sue me! My own jutsu, characters and such are mine so DO NOT STEAL!

Anyways, here is another chapter! I really hope you like it, and thankfully this time it is a lot longer.

Now, go and read my faithful followers! :D

* * *

Chapter 44- Tanzaku Town-

"You have a week to answer, Tsunade. I know you'll make the right decision." Orochimaru said, as he and Kabuto left. Shizune, Tonton, and Tsunade left as well. A teenage girl in an ANBU outfit watched them from a tree. She stood still as Jiraiya and Naruto came. After a few moments they left.

'_Good… everything is going as planned. They didn't even sense my presence, ha! I am __**so**__ good, even though Sedate says I'm evil. Yeah, right!'_ she thought as she came out of the trees. She went to the hotel where she knew where they would be staying. All that week she kept an eye on them. Finally, the day came to make the decision. Tsunade almost tried to kill Orochimaru. They had moved to a huge, open area. Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune, and Tonton appeared just as Kabuto was about to kill her. As the battle heated up, another person came. It was the same girl who had spied on them.

"Who is she? And why is she on Orochimaru's side if she's from Konoha?" Naruto asked, flipping out from finding out about Kabuto being a spy; and another person being a spy as well.

"She's the one who's been spying on us all week. I don't know she is, but I have a feeling she's just like Kabuto here." Jiraiya said, as Orochimaru smirked.

"Heh heh. Excellent job, Irisu." he said, as she took off her mask.

* * *

"You! What are you doing here? And why are you on Orochimaru's side?" Naruto yelled at her. ***sigh*** "Do you always have to be so loud? Besides, I've been spying all week. You especially. You're gonna get killed with that jutsu of yours one day. And I've been working for Orochimaru since I was 12." she replied, as his mouth dropped.

"Humph. Jiraiya, you really are weaker than before. This'll be a fun battle." Orochimaru said, as two giant snakes were summoned. Both Jiraiya and Naruto tried summoning, but all they could summon were two small frogs, Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. As the fight began, Irisu just stood still.

"What did you do to that kid, Orochimaru? What are you up to?" Jiraiya asked him, as they stopped their battle for a moment.

"She has the Kekkai Genkai of the Kaguyas and Uchiha clan. The secret jutsu of the Nara, and in her body the Kikaichu of the Aburame. That's why. She came to me. She seeks power, just like her cousin, Sasuke Uchiha. And I have given her one of my curse marks. Her powers are extremely useful to me, and she doesn't mind at all." replied Orochimaru, as his neck stretched and bit Jiraiya's neck; which he hadn't been able to block.

* * *

Shizune couldn't fight because Kabuto had severed her leg tendons. Naruto was barely doing any fighting, and Kabuto was just too strong for him. He taunted Naruto, angering him. Bam! He hit Naruto's head instead of Tsunade's. As Kabuto threw a kunai, Naruto grabbed his hand. Shadow clones appeared and chakra swirled in his palm. Before it hit Kabuto though, a layer of rocks stood in his way. Boom! The Rasengan broke right through the rocks. It hit him in the stomach, and sent him flying back into the rock.

His stomach was bleeding, and Irisu was trying to heal him. Naruto was badly wounded as Tsunade tried to heal him. Orochimaru went to kill him, but was blocked by Tsunade.

"Why are you protecting him? For once, Tsunade, stay out of this. It'll be better if the brat's dead." he said, but she kept on protecting him. As she got over her phobia of blood, she summoned Katsuya. Manda and Gamabunta were summoned also. Bam! Tsunade punched him and he wasn't fighting back.

"Fire Style: Black fire balls!" Irisu said, as flaming, black balls shot at Tsunade. She let go of Orochimaru, and dodged them. Tsunade came up from behind and tried to hit her, but she blocked. A wave of rocks came up, and then crashed down upon Tsunade.

"Gotcha." said Irisu, grinning.

"Not quite." a voice said from behind. Irisu didn't even turn, and she blocked it.

'_How did she-?'_ Tsunade thought, as Irisu twisted her wrist. She struggled to get free, but her grip was too strong. Tsunade used her other hand to punch her, but it only made her release the grip; and sent her back a little.

"Well, this certainly is an honor. Someone else besides Sedate can finally match up against me. It must be my lucky day." said Irisu, as she activated her Sharingan.

"So… you're one of those kids from the Aburame clan. I've heard of you." Tsunade said, as Irisu felt the flicker of a long forgotten memory fill her head.

* * *

Flashback-

"Where are we going, lady?" the five- year old Irisu asked a purple haired woman wearing an ANBU outfit as they were on a boat.

"We're going to Konoha. I doubt you'll remember anything about it. You were only two weeks old when you were taken to the land of moon." the woman said, as they sped away from the island of moon. A young woman with blonde pigtails saw them leaving the island from where she eating at an outdoor Restraunt. She payed it little mind, but was wondering why two Konoha ninja would be here.

End Flashback-

* * *

"Why are you fighting on Orochimaru's side anyway, Irisu?" Tsunade asked her.

"He gives me power. With the promise I made to Sasuke, we can kill Itachi. He knows what I am, and he doesn't make me feel like I'm a freak or a monster." she replied. She formed had signs with blood. Summoning Jutsu! A giant wolf with black and gray fur appeared.

"Long time no see, my friend." Irisu said.

"Same here. I see the kings and queen of other animal summons are here. Even the Sannin. Which one are we starting with?" asked Elder wolf.

"Tsunade." she whispered, as he charged.

'_It's perfect. If Jiraiya sees him charging at Tsunade, I can distract Jiraiya; while Manda fights Gamabunta.'_ Irisu thought, as her plan went into motion. Katsuya was at a disadvantage because she had no legs, hands, feet, or claws. Jiraiya and Gamabunta saw them and went to help them; but Irisu knocked Jiraiya off Gamabunta. Tsunade was fighting Orochimaru.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Bomb Jutsu!" she cried, as a giant ball of lightning formed in her hands. She attacked him with fire in her eyes. It struck him dead on, but he used a paralysis jutsu.

"Heh… those don't work on me, Jiraiya." she said, breaking the jutsu. In an instant, she had disappeared. He looked around, but he didn't see her.

"Gentle Fist: 6 palms! 8 palms! 24 palms! 64 palms!" she cried, striking Jiraiya's tenketsu. Seeing as he couldn't move, she went back to Elder wolf.

"Perhaps it's time to go back, Irisu. This battle is pretty much over."

"Right."

Poof! All the animals disappeared. Kabuto and Orochimaru left, and Irisu was nowhere to be found. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tonton, Shizune, and Naruto returned to Konoha.

* * *

Author's notes- Thank you all for reading, please review! Also, Fire Style: Black Fire Balls and Lightning Style: Lightning Bomb Jutsu are my jutsu, do not steal them please! New chapter will be out soon, so stay tuned!


End file.
